Deja vu part two of six an oc story please r&r
by Darkbloom0503
Summary: the bltiz think they have defeated the trix; but at what cost? the death of a friend? when the trix return and with a new leader will the blitz be able to stop them or perish trying. please read and review
1. prolouge

Warning-you may not understand what is going on in this story unless you read the last part. The first chapter is .net/s/7756667/5/revenge_part_1_of_6_an_Oc_story_Please_rr

"We have failed master," Icy said. "We are very sorry".

"I know you have failed," a man's voice said. "And I already have your punishment". There were some giggles. "You are to serve an old master without expecting any reward".

"No please," Stormy begged. "Not him. He is cruel and abusive. He promised us power and he didn't give any to us".

"Too bad!" The man said. "You are too serve him. Do as he tells you. Now I will send you to him in a couple of days so you can restore your strength but I don't want any complaining from you three. Got it?"

"Yes, my lord," the Trix said.

"Good, now go to bed. I will update you on his progress of his goal tomorrow". The Trix bowed and went to bed. "Ugh having nine servants is difficult. Hopefully those girls stay out of the way so that way we don't have another servant fail if he does I have no idea what to do".

A girl walked up. She had tan skin with long hair done up in a pair of buns supporting them were black bows. She also had peach highlights and blood red and violet flowers decorating her hair. Her eyelids were covered in grey eye shadow. Her wings have see through flowers Her eyes were black that camouflaged with the darkness behind her. She had a blood red top and a night sky black skirt. Her each of her wrists she had a wristband. Her wings were shaped like leaves and were fading from violet to light purple. They were decorated with dead flowers. It also had holes on them. The top and mid-right side had transparent flower shapes. Below her knees she had sparkling red fuchsia. Below those she had pair of high heeled boots on, which were grey but the one on her right one she had lost the top part of it making it looked like a high heel.

"It is ok," she said. She started to massages the man's tense neck. He relaxed.

"He has prisoners and he is already got a head start on his goal. The only problem is the prisoners won't talk. He will succeed besides you can handle it. You are the best wizard ever".

"Thanks Fiona," the man said. The girl rolled her eyes at her name. "You girls should also go to bed it is late".

"Ok," Fiona said. She kissed him on the cheek goodnight and the man blushed. She went back into the darkness and the man turned around and blew her a kiss. He thought he saw her blow one back.


	2. help

Andrew stirred as he awoke. He looked around. "Ugh where am I?" he asked. Around him he saw strange familiar creatures. Next to him he saw the Minotaur he faced at the dance and the creature he saw the others face on Aqua. "Ugh this can't be Erebus. This isn't even Tartarus. I need to figure out where I am".

He tried to get up and walk but was pulled back. "Ok now I'm defiantly confused. I should have gone to the heavens to join the immortals but I'm chained to a wall. Where am I?"

A doorway opened. A man walked in. It was a man from his dreams. He was covered in red armor. His eyes were blood red. Instead of fingers he had sharp claws. His cape was sort of torn. Andrew couldn't see his face.

"Let me go," Andrew demanded. He pulled against the chains.

"Oh please with way your treated I would be your closest friend," he chuckled.

"Not true," Andrew yelled. "Besides Alex my closest friend is either Lanie or Kristina. But I won't see them anymore. I'm dead".

"You are not dead," the man said. When something turns to dust at death they are taken here. I choose what to take so I saved you from death".

"Thanks," Andrew said. "Now let me go. I demand it".

"I can't do that. If I do you will go back to Alfea and just get hurt". There were a bunch of tiny screams.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it".

He repulled at the chains. "Erg what do you want?"

"I just need your help". His eyes glowed brighter. When they were done he lifted up a small spherical item. In it were his friends in their room.

"I'm glad Andrew's finally gone," Andrew saw Sou say. "Now we can conquer the world".

"Us too," Alex said nodding.

Andrew was shocked. "With everything we've been through," Andrew said. "How can they just toss me aside like some toy they have out grown?" He started to cry then quickly stopped. "No, I don't believe you. They wouldn't do that".

The man laughed. "I guess I need to smack some common sense into you". He whacked Andrew across the face. The metal armor hurt. "Believe me?" Andrew shook his head. He whacked him again and again.

Eventually Andrew begged. "Please stop you remind me of my ex-cousins," he cried. "Please stop".

"Ex-cousins eh? Fine you don't have to believe me than maybe you can tell me where the Codex has been sent".

"Codex I thought that was destroyed?"

"Nope it was recreated thirteen years after it was destroyed. The codex is a naturally created item. It is created out of thin air and then sent somewhere. Now it doesn't just give someone the power of the Realix but now it also gives someone the power of the ancient Titans".

"Is that true?" Andrew asked. "Erg even if I knew where it was I wouldn't tell you. I wouldn't tell anyone".

"Fine," the man said one last time. He whacked Andrew across the face one last time. This time he couldn't hold on. He passed out.

"Ugh we will never get out of here," Pandora complained. Pandora had on a black pair of long thin pants and a black thin t-shirt with long sleeves. Over it she had a bronze breast plate and armor that covered her thighs and lower legs everything else was revealed. Along her waist was a belt with a sword. Her long black hair was in ponytail. She had red eyes that were blazing with anger. "I hate being in this cramped place and I hate this outfit. I'm the pixie of war. I'm supposed to have almost everything covered in armor".

"Chill Pandora," another prisoner said. She had long blond hair that was done up in a ponytail with a white headband. She wore a bright pink dress that was just a little above her knees. A white vest covered the top part of the dress. Her feet were covered by a pair of white boots. Her blue eyes sparkled like a clear night sky. "Can you just calm down. I realize you are the pixie of war but can't you just be calm".

"Shut up Alison no one wants to hear you run your mouth," Pandora yelled.

"Well at least I wasn't kicked out of the village as a baby for having an evil power".

"Why you little…" Pandora was about to swing her sword but two pixies held her back. The one that had stood in front of Alison had long dirty blond hair with blue highlights. It was done up into two pigtails. Her outfit was just a navy blue dress and a pair of silver ankle boots. Her eyes were light blue.

The one that grabbed Pandora's arm had curly blonde hair that went all the way to her mid back. She wore a light blue dress and a light blue flip flops. Her eyes were light blue.

"Let go of me Ariana". Pandora released her grip. "You are lucky Alison that Ariana and Estella were there to stop you".

"Girls can't we just get along?" A pixie asked. She had long blond hair and wore a light purple and white dress. On her feet were transparent high heels. "As the fairy of wisdom and kindness I want us all to get along".

"Minerva butt out!" Pandora yelled. "Just butt out".

"Take it off," Minerva ordered. "You need to get out of that armor. It is cursed".

"Don't you think I've already tried that? I've tried to change my damn outfit! I can't".

"Ugh there is no sense in fighting the pixie that is born to fight. What do you think Diana?"

A pixie stood up from sitting on the ground. Her hair was golden brown. It just hung down past her shoulder blades. Her green eyes sparkled as light of the flames from the torches danced off of them. "I'm with you on not fighting with Pandora but she is right, we need to get out," Diana said.

"Too bad my little friendssss," a voice said. "You will never be able to esssscape". The pixies turned around. A snake about twenty feet long was there. "Now which do I get to eat firssst". All the pixies stared at the snake in fear. The way he looked at them made them scream.

The snake slithered to Diana. "I like thisssss one. Her voice is nice and loud. She is all nice and meaty. I will be fed for a couple of daysssss".

"Please don't eat me, I'm skin and bones. I will tell you where one of the pieces you want is just don't eat me".

"No," Pandora said. "Like hell you will". Pandora jumped up put her right foot on the barrier and leaped off of it. Drawing her sword she ran it straight across the snake's throat. Sticky blood splattered over the pixies. Nobody cared about the blood. They were all shocked.

"Th…thanks I guess," Diana said. "I didn't think you would protect me".

"Of course," Pandora said putting her sword back in its holder on her belt. "Now how are we going to get out of here?" As if on cue a door opened and a man walked out.

"Greetings my little pixies are you now going to tell me where the codex is? If you do then you can leave".

"Piss off Darkar," Minerva ordered. "We won't tell you where it is"

"Hmph". The man named Darkar grunted, turned around and walked away.

"Why does he want the Codex again? He failed once," Estella asked.

"I don't know," Alison said. She looked back to where Darkar came from. "Who do you think that man is?" She was looking at an unconscious man chained to the walls.

"Maybe he is our ticket out of here," Pandora said. "Sir. Sir". He never responded.

"Sir," all the pixies yelled together. "Sir". He still didn't respond.

"Ugh we will never get out of here," Pandora complained. "He can't hear us".

"Hey Pandora?" Minerva asked. She didn't respond she just looked at the young man. Minerva walked over and looked at the man. "What is it?"

"That man I feel like I have seen him somewhere. Well we will just skip it what do you need?"

"The barrier, I think there is a weak spot. I sense it," Minerva said. "Do you think your sword is powerful enough to break through?"

"Let me see. If it is than that would be our ticket to escape". She walked over and placed her hand on the barrier. Searching it for a couple minutes she finally said "There is a spot in the barrier weak enough for my sword to destroy but it is a bit small. We will have to exit quickly but one at a time". Everyone nodded in understandment. "Alright time to slice and dice".

She drew her sword and started to swing at the barrier. She hacked at it for about thirty seconds before a square hole about the pixies' size appeared.

"Nice job," Alison complemented. Pandora smiled. The six pixies exited the prison cage and tried to get into the air. The blood on their wings prevented them from flying.

"Oh come on we can't even fly out of here," Estella complained. "Now how are we supposed to escape?"

"What about him?" Ariana asked. She pointed to the man. The other pixies looked at each other than ran to the man. They looked at him.

"Sir," they all said shaking his leg. "Sir please help us". He didn't respond. His chains jus rustled.

"We need to get him out of these chains," Ariana said.

"On it," Pandora said confidently. She started to climb him and when she reached the chains she redrew her sword and inserted it to a key hole. Starting to move it she got each of the chains unlocked. The man fell to the floor. The Pixies reshook him and begged him to help them, not stopping until he awoke.

"Ugh my face," he said. They looked at him and he looked at them. Pandora was the first one to speak.

"Hi there I'm Pandora, pixie of war," she said. She spoke as if she was in love with the man.

"Hi there Pandora," the man said. "I'm Andrew fairy of Mayhem and destruction".

"Yeah yeah," Estella said. "Let's save the bonding of pixie and fairy for later. Right now we need to escape".

"Y'all need to escape? Join the club," Andrew said. "Are you all pixies?"

"Yeah we are all pixies and we need to escape but we can't without your help," Alison and Ariana said.

"Well lets go". Andrew picked up the six pixies and began to run towards the exit but there was a laugh and a man appeared in front of them.


	3. reunion

It was the beginning of August. The boys were in the forest. "Man I seriously miss the girls," Elias said. "I wish there was some way to get them back with us".

"It is a bit difficult to be without them," Jayden said. "I really miss them. Especially Kristina".

"Is there any way to get us back together with them?" Leander asked. There was a rustle in the bushes. The four boys looked towards the rustling. A cloaked man emerged from the brush.

"Help me," he said. The boys couldn't see his face but he seemed familiar to them.

"Help me," he said again. This time the man couldn't hold on. He clutched a tree with his left hand, fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground falling unconscious.

"Oh my god," Leander said shocked. "We need to help this man". They ran over to him and flipped him over onto his back. They could see his face now. They all gasped at his face and then grinned.

"We should call the girls," Elias said to the others. Shinn nodded, pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button on it. The phone began to dial.

Kristina looked at her full suitcases. "Finally done," she said. "I can finally head to Alfea". Not even bothering to do anything else before she left Kristina opened a portal that lead to the Alfea grounds. She grabbed her suitcase and walked through it. She appeared to her favorite place in the entire Magix dimension. Alfea Collage for Fairies. She and her five other friends use to go to school here. Now it was her and her four friends. It looked better than the last year. Last year the Trix, an evil trio of witches had built an army using a copy of one of her friend's power. As a result of the attack her friend Andrew had died protecting the school. He took the Trix on single handedly so no one else got hurt.

"Man I sure hope everyone else is doing better," she whispered to herself. There was a line of other girls waiting to enter. She went to join the group. She looked around trying to find her friends. Eventually she heard one of them. It was Alex. She was at the front of the line.

"Oh come on," she said. "Do we have to go through this? I was here last year".

"Protocol," the lady she was talking too said. It was Griselda, the head of discipline.

She saw Alex sigh and pull something out of her suitcase. It was a wallet. "Special Agent Alex from Earth".

"Special Agent," Kristina thought. "That is new". Thinking why Alex had said that she steadily walked up the line.

When it was her turn she never gave Griselda the chance to speak. She just said her birth name and walked into the Alfea grounds. She looked all over the grounds to see if she could find her friend but eventually she decided that maybe she was in their dorm. Walking all across campus she walked over towards the dorm they were in last year. Inside she heard a bit off weeping so she opened the door. As if by threat she saw Alex put a sword to her throat.

"Oh Kristina," she said. "It's just you".

"Yeah it is just me," Kristina said. "Hey have you seen the others?"

"No," Alex cried.

"What is wrong?" Kristina asked walking up towards her sad friend and sitting on the bed she was on. "And what is with the special agent thing I heard you say to Griselda?"

"I joined the Reegan Army Special Services over the summer. That way I have something to do after I graduate". She began to sob harder. "I miss Andrew. If he didn't die I wouldn't have gotten a job there and I wouldn't be in this mess".

Alex did seem different. She looked like she hadn't eaten in months. Her eyes were full of fatigue and sadness. "It is ok," a voice said. They turned to see a girl in the doorway. It was Lanie another one of Kristina's friends.

She walked up and began to stroke her back. "We all miss him," she said. "But do you all know what is strange? I have had these weird dreams and feeling lately. I have been dreaming that he is alive". Someone's phone began to ring.

"Not mine," Kristina and Lanie said.

"It is mine," a voice said. It was Sou. She was with Kayla in the doorway. "Just ignoring it. It is Shinn. Still pissed at him".

"Join the club," the other girls said.

The five girls let the phone call go to voice mail but when Shinn said "Sou pick up please, I have something important to tell you" Sou did as requested and answered the call with disgust. She took the call into the other room.

"Now to another topic," Kristina said.

"Hey did you all hear?" Kayla asked.

"Heard what?" all the girls asked

"Now that we are sophomores we can take higher leveled classes. They are private classes only for fairies who pass the test".

"What test?"Kristina asked.

Kayla shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "All I know is that we have to earn the Charmix. What the hell is that?"

"I have a book with something like that," Kristina said. She pulled a book out from her suitcase and opened it. Flipping rapidly through the pages she eventually said "Here it is Charmix is an evolutionary form of the Winx outfit. There is no specific test. Each person's test is different. We should try to get it and if we do we can throw a slight pajama party".

"Say are you all looking forward to the party the teachers are holding?" Kayla asked. "It is to celebrate the rebirth of Alfea".

"That was just what Shinn wanted," Sou said walking back into the room. "He and the specialists have something to show us at the party. He says we will be really shocked so we should head down right now".

"Ok," they girls said. The five sophomores got off the bed and headed out to the courtyard. Out there, there were fairies giggling and laughing. Several of the older students were talking about the previous year. Every fairy stopped talking when the specialists walked through the gates. The fairies stopped talking with their friends and ran over to hug their boyfriends.

The Blitz however stood there glaring at their ex-boyfriends but when they saw Elias, the last to enter, enter carrying a body all five of them gasped.

They all saw a red head with really long hair being carried by Elias. It looked like he hadn't eaten nor bathed in months. His skin was covered in dirt and he was so thin that they could all see his frail ribs. The five specialists brought the weak body over to the Blitz and said "We found him all weak and dirty in the woods just earlier today".

"Is it really him?" Alex asked.

Leander nodded. "His Dna matches," he said. "This is the real deal".

"Oh Andrew," Alex said. She took her husband into her arms. Pressing him against her chest she could feel his weak heart beat against her heart.

"Alex we need to get him to the nurse," Kristina said. She nodded and they ran him to the nurse's office.

"Wow wonderful way to start the year," the nurse said. "We aren't even on the first day of the school and I already have a patient in severe condition".

"Excuse me nurse," Lanie said. "How bad is he?"

"Well he has slight brain trauma and he hasn't eaten in quite some time. So I would say not that bad. He may be in here till he recovers his strength even after he wakes he will not be able to do much".

"How long?" Sou asked.

"Well he may be out till about five tonight if not later and he may need to stay in here for about a week or two if not three," the nurse said. "He has very little strength and will need much rest". The girls sighed and looked disappointed. "Don't worry he will only be absent for tomorrow". That made the girls happier.

"Now," the nurse said "I must go and file paperwork from the last year. Try not to strangle him when he wakes up".

The girls nodded. When the nurse left; they turned towards the specialist. "Thanks," they said.

"Hey," Jayden said. "Whatever makes my Kristina and her friends happy. I still love you".

"And not I you think?" Kristina asked. "Wow that sounded like I'm in a bad Shakespeare play".

Jayden laughed. "You act like you don't".

"We all still love you we were just a bit upset".

"So are we still together?" the specialist asked together.

"I don't know are we?" the girls asked

"We want to," they said. The girls smiled and jumped into their boyfriend's arms. They began to kiss them which made Alex just walk over towards her husband worried and began to stroke his hair. "I love you," she and the others said to their lover.


	4. what happened?

The girls looked at the sleeping boy in the bed. He was breathing softly. His eyes twitched. "Ugh where am I? What happened" he asked. The girls looked at him. He smiled at them as they gave a friendly smile towards him.

"Glad you are awake Andrew," Kristina said.

"Yeah sweetie we are glad you are awake," Alex said smiling. Tears of joy were trying to escape her eyes. She just let them run down her face.

"Glad to see your faces," Andrew said. "Pandora I would like you to meet… Pandora? Pandora? Where are the pixies?"

"Pixies?" Lanie asked. "What pixies? You came to us by the specialist all by yourself".

"I… I failed?" Andrew asked. He began to cry. "I… I need to save them". He began to get up but was forced down by the girls.

"You just woke up and you have no energy," Lanie said. "You need to rest. We will see about it in a week".

"A week?" he complained. "They will be dead by then".

"You need to rest but for now tell us what happened".

"Ok," he said.

_Andrew's Pov (Flashback)_

I guess I will start with when I met the pixies. My face was hurting when I awoke. In front of me when I awoke I saw six little fairy like creatures. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes but eventually Pandora spoke up. She told me her name and that she was the pixie of war.

When we looked at each other I felt really close to her. Like I do when I'm with Alex. So just to be nice I told her my name and that I was the fairy of mayhem and destruction but another pixie told us to save some bonding between fairy and pixie for later. Being so confused I decided not to ask. Instead I picked the pixies up and held them in my arms. We started towards the exits but were stopped by a man in red armor. I didn't know who he was or what he wanted with the pixies but I wasn't going to let him have them.

They wanted to escape and they needed my help so I was going to help them escape. I used one of my escape spells. The man teleported away which gave me time to run. I opened the door and ran. I ran and ran and ran not stopping till I noticed maybe one of the ugliest and scariest looking snakes I have ever seen.

Normally I love snake but this thing was powerful. It had the length of a python but the size of an anaconda. Its tail was the rattle of a rattlesnake and its fangs of a gaboon viper. When it opened its mouth its side made it open and it looked like a cobra. Its color was camouflage.

The pixies seemed scared when they saw it. The only one that didn't show it was Pandora. She just began to cuss it out. I think the snake must have understood what Pandora was saying because it eventually lunged at her and her and attempted to strike her but I protected her by dodging the snake. Fortunately the snake didn't have quick reflexes. When it missed I had time to run. I ran as fast as I could, not bothering to stop. I hadn't run into anything that was dangerous for a while but I couldn't find the exit.

The place was huge and creepy. There was frequently a creepy familiar laugh and a creepy voice would sometimes say "Run little fairy, run. You can't escape me. I see all; your past, your present, your future. You cannot escape".

That was something that scared every single one of them so I ran faster. You would think that the creepy man in red armor would have been gone but he wasn't. He eventually appeared in front of us. This time he seemed angry. He started to throw attacks at us. One of them hit my leg and I began to feel weak. The man was powerful. He could drain my energy.

_Normal Pov_

"That is the last thing I remember," Andrew said. "Poor Pandora she is probably scared to death. She might even have been fed to the snake".

"It is ok," Kayla said. She placed her arm on his shoulder. "You should probably get some sleep now".

Andrew nodded. He was tired but didn't want to admit it so he just closed his eyes and went to sleep. In his dream he could see the pixies and the fairies. They were in a room. Everyone looked the same except him and Kristina. They looked evil. Next to them was the snake he saw. It hissed "Greetingssss ladiessss. Do you have the Codex for me? I need it. If you don't give it to me I will eat thessse pixiessss. I haven't eaten in weekssss". His tail rattled.

It was surprising to see the snake there. He wanted to eat the pixies which made them scream and run to someone. Pandora just stood her ground even though she screamed in fear. "I won't let you hurt my friends," she said. Even though I'm not prepared for battle I will stop you".

"Girls," Alex said. "We need to protect the Codex. We can't let them steal it". She sent a blast at the snake and Kristina. The snake was hit but Kristina wasn't. Her attack was taken by Andrew. He had protected her.

"My turn," Kristina said. Her voice was deep and sounded like fingernails on a chalk board. She sent a spell at the others which hit it them in the faces. The Codex fell from Alex's hands. Andrew wanted to see more but the dream faded into a nicer one. He saw him and the others back to how they use to be sitting laughing. He saw Zara, Blusa, Eve and Shamin. They were all on their friends arm. Zara was liking Alex's face.

**Hey everyone my brother wants me to place a crossover of his favorite show for a last part but that would either mean adding a third part or it would interfere with the part six which is already going to be a crossover. I want to know what y'all think I should do. Please tell me so I can know what to do.**


	5. the pixies

The week had flown by quicker than the Blitz had imagined. It was Saturday morning. The Blitz were in the office of Ms. Faregonda. "Thanks for the info on the captor of the pixies," she said. "It appears we have a new familiar face threatening the Magix dimension again. I am afraid you have now encountered what may be what may have appeared as one of the most dangerous enemies the Winx have ever faced. It appears that Darkar has returned".

"Are you talking about the man who captured Bloom during her sophomore year and turned her evil?" Sou asked. Faregonda nodded. "Oh my".

"Yes and it appears he is after the same thing he was after ten years ago," Faregonda said shaking her head. "Unfortunately he believes that the Pixies have it. They may have it they may not but either way they are in serious danger. We need to save them so I need you six to choose three people to go. I can get you in but that is as far as I can take you".

"What about the teachers?" Alex asked. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but why not get the teachers to go?"

Faregonda gave a laughing sigh and shook her head. "Stella asked the same thing when she was your age. The reason is because our job is to train them for these situations, not to do these situations for them".

"Ah".

"Now go and figure out who should go and who should go". The Blitz thanked the headmistress and left the office.

Out in the hallway Andrew said "I'm going whether you want me to or not".

"I'm with Andrew," Kristina said. "He is the only one who has ever been in there so he knows what powers will be the best and the way around". Everyone nodded.

"Now what about the other two?" Lanie asked. "Alex may be best".

"Her powers may be strong against the guards but she will wear down quickly," Andrew said. "I won't let her do that. I'm not risking it. Truly I don't want any of you to risk your life for something I failed to do again. Not again".

"Too bad," Sou said. "Two of us are helping whether you like it or not".

"Well," he said. "If you insist then we will need Kristina's stars. They will be strong against anymore dark creatures".

"But what about my sun powers?" Alex asked

"Again your energy will drain quickly," he said. "I won't allow you".

"Alright," she said disappointed. "Well then who is good for it?"

"Maybe Sou," Andrew said. "There is a high air density".

"What about us?" a voice asked. It was Blusa and the other animals.

"I'm afraid that you hold your fairy's life in your hands," Alex said shaking her head. "You have to stay here". The pets looked disappointed. "But don't worry we will have fun".

The pets nodded and the fairies reentered the office. "We have made our decision," Kristina said. "Andrew, Sou and I will go to it".

"Alright, now once you are in you are on your own. Are you ready?"

"Yes," the three fairies said. Faregonda stood up and walked up to them and casted a spell. A white light surrounded them and when it faded they were in a room. It was cold and damp but it was familiar. It was the place Andrew was held prisoner. That meant that the fairies had to be nearby. They started to head into the other room but three laughter's came out of thin air. "What is that?" Sou asked.

It was answered quickly. A light came from the doorway. The light was blinding. The three of them covered their eyes. When the light faded the Trix were standing in its place. "Hello ladies," Stormy said.

"The Trix," Andrew said. "I thought I destroyed you".

"Too bad for you," Icy said. "You didn't. Now prepare to die permanently". The three witches launched an attack at the three fairies, who dodged it.

"You want a fight," Kristina yelled. "We will give you a fight. Magic Winx".

"The Dragon's Fire," Andrew thought. He transformed into an outfit similar to his first but without the rose on his chest (Bloom's Winx outfit). The other two transformed into their Winx outfit.(Transformations on chapter seven of last story). "All right Trix lets dance".

"Yes lets," Icy said. She launched a new attack. She missed again.

"My turn," Kristina said. "Shooting star". She launched an attack that hit the storm fairy.

"Ugh you really need to piss off. You are like a gnat," Stormy said. She launched an attack at Kristina. She was about to block the attack but another appeared. A grey one. She turned to see Andrew blocking it.

"You witches will not hurt my friends," he said. Disabling the spell he floated into the air and yelled "Incandescent sphere". He launched a powerful spell. It hit Stormy and she crashed into the wall.

"Ugh do something a little original why don't you," Darcy yelled.

"You want original?" Sou asked "Fine, Whisper of the Wind". The air around them started to blow rough. Everyone started to hear a high pitched noise. The Trix gripped their ears in agony.

"Awww," the three of them screamed. "The noise it…" They never got the chance to finish. The strong wind blew the three of them away.

The room was quiet. "Few," Sou said. She fell to her knees. Leaning over the wind fairy began to vomit. When she was done she said "That attack got the best of me. I should probably avoid that one".

"You think?" Andrew asked. "Next time warn us thank you". He started to head out of the room. "Now let's go get the pixies".

"Hey wait up," Kristina and Sou said trying to catch up to him. When they did they said "Hey will you slow down".

"No Pandora is around here somewhere and I'm not stopping till I find her". When he passed a green barrier a faint little voice started to yell his name. He looked to where it was coming from.

Small little fairy like creatures were banging on the barrier. "Pandora!" he yelled. He crouched down to their height. "Pandora, are you all alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," Pandora said. "We are all fine. Can you get us out?"

"Yeah hold on". He drew his knife and jabbed it into the barrier but it bounced off of it and zapped the three fairies. "Ow, Pandora can you sense a weak spot that I can penetrate?"

"Yeah hold on," Pandora said. She placed her hand on the barrier and began to walk along the edge. She stopped. "Over here," she said. The three fairies walked all the way around to the other side.

"You sure?" Kristina asked.

"Don't question my abilities," Pandora said angrily. "I am the pixie of war. I am great at sensing something's Achilles heel".

"Ok," Kristina said. "Go, Andrew".

He stabbed his knife into the barrier and carved a hole large enough for the six pixies to escape. "Everyone I would like you to meet…" Andrew started. Alison flew up to Kristina.

"Hi there I'm Alison the Pixie of friendship," she said.

"Awww, how cute," Kristina said. "You are so adorable".

Diana flew up to Sou. "Good evening," she said. "I am Diana pixie of the animals".

"Kristina you are right," Sou said. "These pixies are so cute". Both of the fairies and pixies had a sense of love in their voice.

Estella shook her head. "Not this again," she said. "What part of can we save the bonding between pixie and fairy for later".

Alison perched herself on Kristina's shoulder. Diana did the same thing. "Oh shut up," Diana said. "You are just jealous".

"What is this bonding?" Sou asked.

"I will explain it later," Estella said. "Can we leave?"

"Sure," the three fairies said together. They turned in towards a doorway and began to run. The pixies flew next to them.


	6. we are safe

Kristina, Sou and Andrew were running down a hallway lost. Bye their sides were the pixies. "Ugh Andrew you sure you know where you are going?" Kristina asked. "We have been running for hours".

"Sort of," he said. "This hallway is familiar. It is where I met the snake but it was a little bit farther down".

"Are you sure?" a voice asked. "A man appeared in front of them".

"Darkar," Estella said. "You should just leave you are seriously outnumbered".

"Is that so?" he asked. "Girls will you come here?" Three girls walked behind him. It was the Trix.

"Not you again," Sou said.

"Yes," Darkar said. His eyes glowed brighter red. Kristina and Andrew's eyes became red. Sou was too busy looking at the Trix with the pixies. Eventually it became a darker red and their eyes became normal.

"Sick 'em," Darkar said. The Trix lunged at the three fairies.

"Hey cover," Sou said. The other two of them covered their ears. "Whisper of the Wind". The Trix and Darkar covered their ears in pain. The scream was unbearable. Before they could blow away the wizard and witches disappeared.

She gripped her legs and gasped for air. "I… I need…need to rest," she said. Kristina looked at her friend sitting, leaning on a column.

"If it wears you out that quickly," she said. "Why do you use it"?

"It… it is one of my strongest spells and we were facing someone who can drain powers. We needed it".

"Well try not to use it too much," Diana said worried. "It is wearing you down quicker than a cheetah can run".

"You done?" Pandora asked. "I'd like to get out of here".

"Yeah," Sou said. "Just let me get up". She got up slowly and they headed towards the exit. Eventually they saw a light.

"The exit," Kristina said.

"Yessss," a voice said. It came from behind them. They turned and saw to snakes.

"Now," one of the snakes said. "Prepare to tassste the ssssting of our venom". All but Pandora screamed and flew into one of the fairies' top.

"Oh yeah?" Kristina asked. She, Sou and Andrew flew into the air. "Later suckers". They began to fly towards the exit.

"Not if we have anything to ssssay about that," the other snake said. They lunged at the fairies. The first one sunk its teeth into Kristina's leg and the second one sunk its teeth into Andrew's.

They screamed. "Aw damn snake get off me," they said. Andrew began to kick the snake while Kristina threw attacks at her snake.

"Will you get off me," he said. "Damn it; get the hell off of me. NOW!" Andrew hit the snake in the face. Its teeth snapped and the snake flew off landing in the water. Same thing happened with Kristina.

On the cliff that led towards the light Sou said "Well you got what you wanted".

They both glared at her. "Do you not see the broken teeth sunk in our ankles?" Kristina yelled.

"Hey just trying to stay optimistic".

"Can we please go home?" Pandora asked.

"Fine," Kristina said. Back at Alfea the girls ran straight to the three fairies coming home.

"You made it," Lanie said.

"Yeah aw damn, Kristina is you leg hurting worse than back at the cave?" Andrew said rubbing his leg.

"So it isn't just me," Kristina said rubbing her leg as well.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"A couple of snakes bit the two of us," Kristina said.

"You okay?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah we just need…" Kristina started but the two of them screamed.

"Alright," Kayla said. "You need to go to the nurse". The two of them nodded with extreme pain. So Kayla and Alex wrapped their arms around Kristina to help support her and Sou and Lanie did the same with Andrew.

In the nurse's office the nurse asked "What happened?" They explained what happened and the nurse got a pair of tweezers. "Well this is going to hurt. I need you to pop your leg up and show me where you got bit".

The two injured fairies did as told and the nurse started to pick the broken teeth out. Each time one came out one of them yipped. When she was finished their legs were slightly bleeding so the nurse bandaged them up. The six fairies headed back to the room. In side Andrew said "It is safe to come out now".

The pixies came out and three of them flew up to Alex, Lanie and Kayla. "Hi there I'm Ariana the pixie of song," Ariana said to Lanie.

"Aw what a cute lit thing you are," she said. "I'm Lanie the fairy of water and this is Eve my guardian". She pointed to Eve who was asleep but woke up said hello and went back to sleep.

Estella flew up to Kayla and said "Greetings I'm Estella the pixie of the moon".

Kayla blushed and said "I have only felt this way with Leander but I'm Kayla the fairy of wolves and the moon as well".

Minerva went up to Alex and greeted her formally. She said "Good afternoon my lady I am Minerva the pixie of wisdom and kindness".

Alex tried to hide the love the love in her voice but she couldn't. She too said "Greetings I am Alex the fairy of the sun and this is Zara my future guardian". Zara looked at the pixie, tilted his head and transformed into a perfect copy of her. The pixie got scared and flew behind Alex. "Eeks a copy of me".

"Zara," Alex said with a sense of anger but disappointment in her voice. "That is no way to treat a guest. You be nice and become your normal form right now". He did as told. "It is okay little one," Alex said. "Come on out, there is nothing to fear Zara was just being himself".

The pixie came back from behind her bond and kindly sat on the floor. "Now," Estella said "Now that we are acquainted with our bonded fairy what should we do now?"

"Wait," Lanie said. "Who are they?" She pointed to the three pixies sitting on Kristina's, Sou's shoulder and Andrew's head.

"Oh, girls I would like you to meet my bonded pixie Pandora the pixie of war," he said.

"Please Pandora is a mouthful call me Pan if you want". She started to attach more armor to her body.

"And these are Alison the pixie of friendship who is bonded to Kristina and Diana the pixie of animals who is bonded to me," Sou said. "Alison, Pan, Diana I would like you to meet Lanie, her guardian Eve, Kayla, my guardian Blusa, Alex, her guardian Zara, and Andrew's guardian Shamin".

"Hello," they said.

The fairies and pixies spent much time introducing themselves but stopped when Minerva asked an irrelevant question. "Hey Alex," she said. "I have been wondering; what is that thing around your neck? Not the necklace but the other thing."

"Yeah what is that?" everyone but Andrew asked. He just looked at it depressingly at it.

She reached into her shirt. When she pulled out a symbol that was a star overlapped by a broken heart and below that connected to it was another symbol that no one could describe. "This is the symbol of the widow where I come from. I got it after I lost my husband".

"You lost your husband?" Minerva asked climbing on top of Zara. "I'm so sorry".

"I didn't exactly lose my husband. Andrew is my husband I just have to wear it since we all thought he died".

"If you feel that way about me," Andrew said. "I guess I will leave". He got up off the floor. "Pandora, Shamin come on". The angry pixie and confused guardian just followed him as ordered.

"No, Andrew, please wait. I didn't mean…" The door shut. "I hate it when he assumes things like that".

"I will go talk to him," Lanie said.

**Hey everyone I will try to get the symbol on my wall soon**


	7. The new teacher

Lanie ran down the hallway quickly. She was searching frantically for Andrew. She found him down by the cafeteria crying. "Why did you get so offended when Alex said she lost her husband and showed her necklace?"

"It is the fact that she thinks I'm not truly her husband," he said.

"Andrew," she said. "It wasn't that it was just she is suppose to wear it since she thought she lost you forever. We all did".

He looked at her. He was red around his eyes. He smiled at her. Her eyes told him she was telling the truth. "Andrew," Pandora said. "Can we go back?"

"Sure".

The dream faded. Andrew awoke in bed. "What happened?" he thought.

His leg was hurting at the ankle. The girls were sitting on the Lanie's bed giggling.

"What happened?" he asked

"How can you not remember just going to sleep three days ago?"

"My dream it just seemed so real," he said. "I remember rescuing the pixies like in my dream but Alex had a necklace that I don't remember".

"Well you can ask," Lanie said. She pointed to his chest.

He found his wife lying there. He looked at his wife who was just breathing deeply. He stroked her long brown hair then moved to scratching behind her ear. That woke her up. "Hey sleepy head".

"Hey honey glad you are finally, mornin' girls," she said.

"Hey Alex," they all said.

"What day is it?" she asked "I lost track".

"September fourth," Lanie said.

"Thanks".

"Now," Kristina said. "Andrew had something to ask".

She turned to him. "Uh, I had a dream and you were wearing a hidden necklace. Not one I gave to you".

She pulled one out. "This?"

He nodded. "Except the broken heart was on top".

"Let me explain it. Each thing is a different symbol. The heart represents the lost of a spouse. Becoming a widow. The star is the reunion of widow and spouse. It is rarely made".

"What are the lower ones?" Kayla asked

"The one on the left is a one, the right a seven," Andrew said. "Seventeen".

"The age I thought I lost you exactly. On the dot".

"Come on lets end this before anyone starts something that they will regret," Kristina said. "Get dressed. We have our first self defense class today".

"That's today?" they both asked. The girls nodded. "Oh god". The two got up quickly got up got dressed and ran to the cafeteria with the pixies and girls right on their heels. In the cafeteria it was crowded. The six fairies went over and sat in their normal spot. They were serving cold dry cereal.

"Oh yum," Diana said. She dove into the cereal.

"I guess I'm not going to eat that," Sou said. Everyone laughed.

"Here," Andrew said. He handed her his. "This stuff is flavorless".

"Thanks," she said.

There was a loud clap coming from Faregonda's chair. "Attention students," she said. She got it instantly. "First off I have a couple of announcements to make. First I would like to say we have a new head of discipline and self defense class teacher. First we would like to congratulate Professor Avalon for earning the right to be head of discipline while Ms. Griselda is on temporary unpaid suspension for abuse of her position. And to replace her as self defense we will have a new professor. Many of you may know her. Please welcome Ms. Melina". A teacher walked out beside the headmistress. It was Melina

"What?" Andrew asked angrily. He stood up. "Do you not remember what happened last year?"

"Andrew," Sou whispered worried. "You are embarrassing yourself".

"Oh yeah you are a sophomore," Melina said. "Can I meet you out in the hallway real quick?"

He mumbled something to himself and stormed out.

Kristina sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if he has only partial control of his body and why you married him," she said.

"He can't have only partial control," Kayla said. "And honestly I saw this coming. I knew he would get pissed. While we were coming I saw her and Faregonda talking about teaching".

"Well," Lanie said. "We need to make sure that she doesn't do anything to any of us. After all she did beat him unconscious a couple of times so she may do it again. Or she may try to harm us because she hates all of us".

"Yeah," Kristina said. "Lanie is right. We may be targets unless of course she changed but she is the teacher of self defense. She could try to harm one of us during a lesson and as a lesson plan".

"Great," Alex said. "Just great one problem is bad enough but now two. How are we supposed to protect the Codex where ever it is and keep ourselves from getting hurt?"

"Lousy little… ugh," Andrew mumbled sitting back down. "Do you expect me to believe you? I swear harm my friends once and I will make sure that is the last thing you ever do". The girls looked at each other.

"Andrew I realize you are powered by anger and hate plus you are bonded to me," Pandora said. "But do you think killing her would be the answer?"

"Pan is right," Alison said. "You should try to be her friend. I can help you".

"Andrew will never want to be her friend after last year but you do need to calm down honey," Alex said.

"Ugh love," Diana said popping her head out of the cereal.

"Come on," Minerva said. "Class will start soon".

"She's right," Kristina said. "We should get going". The six students got up and headed off towards class, the pixies right behind them.

The first class was Self-defense and was quite humorous. Inside the students were waiting for the teacher. When Ms. Melina arrived she kindly said "Morning class".

"Morning Ms. Melina," all the students said.

She set her stuff on her desk and walked up to the front of the class. "Now class," she said. "Let's start with something basic. The enemy sent a basic attack towards you. What do you do?"

"Block it of course," one student said.

"What if you didn't know what kind it was?"

"Again block," Kristina said.

"Then try blocking this," the teacher said. She sent an attack that when it hit Kristina she turned to dust. No one gasped. They just all laughed. The teacher became confused.

"Behind you," a student in the back said. She turned behind her. Sitting on her desk was Kristina. Not a single scratch was on her. She smiled and waved.

"Ok now I'm confused big time," Melina said. They laughed harder. "What?"

"Nothing," Kristina said. She hopped off the desk and went back to her seat.

The rest of the day was normal. They went to several classes and at the end of the day did their homework and then hung out at Magix with the boys but on the way back Estella noticed a cut on Andrew's face. "Hey, where did you get that?" she asked

"I fell earlier," he responded.

"I don't remember you falling," Ariana said.

"I did".

* * *

><p>"My masssster," a snake said. "We managed to bite two of the three fairiessss".<p>

"Excellent," Darkar said. "They will come in handy soon but first we need to figure out where the Codex is".

"My lord," another snake said.

"What is it Wadjet?"

"We have found an old friend of yourssss," the snake said.

"Who?" A weird bird like creature flew in. "Aw yes my old pet. Tell me have you found the locations?" The bird made a noise. "What they are deeply spread out." The bird made another noise. "Oh they are at two of the schools and one is with the pixies and the final is on Earth in Reegens. It appears this may be a bit difficult". He looked at the Trix standing next to him then smiled. They smiled back.


	8. the first

The girls were walking down downtown Magix. It was a Wednesday but the entire schools electrical system had been sabotaged and so the electrical system was down making them so far missed school the entire week; even if it was run on magic. The specialists were with them because they had managed to get out of class. Almost everyone was there, almost everyone. The only ones missing were Diana because she didn't want to be around with all the love going on between the specialists and Blitz, Andrew because he was working with the teachers to fix the entire school's wiring system plus the boys were there, Minerva to help as well and Pandora because she wanted to be with her bonded fairy.

"Man," Kayla said. "How long will it take to get electrical system back on? It has been four days."

"Relax," Alex said. She gently pushed Kayla. "They have one of the best engineers I know. Not to mention it is him, Minerva as the pixie of wisdom and the staff. The electrical company won't arrive till tomorrow".

"Great," Kayla said sarcastically.

"What, you don't like camping?" Leander asked.

"It isn't that," Kayla said. "It is the fact that it is taking too long. I like camping I just want to go back to the school".

"I love camping," Lanie said. They all looked at her. "What? I've always been the sporty kind".

"I am with Kayla," Ariana said. "You need to get back to class".

"Alright," the boys said. They kissed their girlfriends goodbye and headed off.

"I didn't quite mean them but ok," she said.

Estella laughed. They continued to head back down Magix talking about the classes, the teachers until Lanie finally asked "Hey you all want to head to the tennis courts and play a little tennis?"

"Sure," the girls said.

"Wait," Kristina said. "Tennis is four players and there are five of us".

"It is ok," Alex said. "I will just watch, never enjoyed playing tennis much". The girls shrugged their shoulders and just said "ok". So the girls turned around and headed back up town towards the tennis courts.

On the way there the six of them decided to take a short cut and went through a faintly lit alley. In there they ran into a man. In the faint light they could see he was very tall and muscular. Everyone thought his short brown hair and light brown highlights went well with his midnight blue eyes and fair and slightly tanned skin. He wore what the specialists wore but he had a red jewel. "Hello twin," he said.

"Logan, fuck off, will you?" Kristina said angrily.

"Uh, we will meet you at the courts," Kayla said pointing to the east. The three pixies and four fairies began to run. Alison only stayed back.

"Kristina I only want to talk," Logan said.

"Fine," she said. Her voice had a strong a strong sense of anger in it.

"Why don't we talk much anymore?" he asked. "I miss you".

"We don't talk because you and our parents. I hate you all". She began to yell.

"Well I hate it. I want us to talk more". He began to yell too. The two of them started to yell at each other and argue.

Kristina would say stuff like "I hate having you like this. I miss your old self" and "You can burn in hell".

Logan would say stuff like "Well this is who I am and you don't like it well then you can just fuck off" and "Why can't you be more like our brothers?"

Alison stepped in to try to break up the fight but Logan shoved the little pixie out off the way. Kristina got really angry at him. "How dare you shove my bonded pixie? You are just like mom and dad. No wonder I hate all of you. You are a lousy bastard and mom and dad are terrible parents!"

"I shoved her because she was getting in my way. Mom and dad are great parents".

"They abandoned us. What part of that makes them look like great parents?"

"They abandoned us so they could fix Kalinfea up for us!" The yelling and arguing turned into shoving. Logan was pushing harder than he should have because he pushed Kristina into a wall and it knocked her out. When she awoke Logan was looking at her. She was sitting up against the wall.

"Kristina I…I'm so sorry," he said. "I…I don't know what came over me".

"It is ok," Kristina said. She began to make herself more comfortable. "I truly don't want us to fight anymore".

"I don't either. We…we just do it a lot now a days".

"I just want thing to be back to the way they were on Earth".

"I do too but ever since we moved all hell has been raised in our relationship".

"I know but your personality has changed. I like being your twin it is just you being a bad boy just pisses me off sometimes"

"Well it is who I am and if you don't like it…"

"It isn't the fact that I don't like your personality it is just sometimes your actions".

A beeper went off. Logan checked his cell phone. "I will try to stop being such a bad boy but I can't promise anything. I have to go".

Kristina nodded. "Ok," she said. Logan got up and walked out of the alley. When he left something appeared on Kristina's chest. It looked like a silver star with purple gems.

"Kristina," Alison said. "I'm so proud of you".

"Why?" Kristina asked. "And why do I feel so powerful".

"Kristina, you over came your greatest flaw by having a heart to heart with your twin and earn your Charmix".

"I did?" Kristina asked. "Oh my god".

"We need to tell the others," Alison said. They ran to the tennis to the courts but every single one was empty.

"Where are they?" Kristina checked her watch. It read five o'clock. "Perhaps they went somewhere else. I guess I should call them". She picked up the phone and called. There was no answer.


	9. Oh gross

Kristina hung up her cell phone. "Hm, no answer," she said.

"Maybe they turned it off," Alison suggested.

"No it isn't like Alex to turn off her cell phone".

"Maybe they are back in the woods. Nobody gets a signal there".

"Maybe, maybe". Kristina looked at the little pixie. They smiled at each other. "Let's go see," Kristina said. The fairy turned in another direction and started to run as fast as she could.

"If they are there than that would be a relief," she thought. They ran all the way back to the forest where their camp was and sure enough they were there grilling corn over a soft fire.

"Here you girls are," Kristina said. "Thank goodness we were beginning to worry but never mind you girls are here".

"Yes," Sou said. "We are right here now you better sit. The corn is almost ready". She nodded and pulled a fallen log up next to the fire.

Sitting down she said "Hey girls guess what happened".

"Um, you managed to get along with your brother," Lanie guessed.

"Well that and she earned her Charmix," Alison said getting comfortable on top of Kristina's head.

"You what?" all the girls and pixies yelled.

"I earned my Charmix," Kristina said innocently. "Since I had a heart to heart with my twin I earned my Charmix".

"That's amazing," Estella said shocked. "You're the first to earn your Charmix".

"I'm a bit jealous," Sou said. Everyone laughed. They spent the rest of the night talking.

"Ha, ha, ha," Darkar laughed. "Do they think one pathetic Charmix will stop me?"

"It will not, my lord," Stormy said. "Soon you will be the most powerful man ever".

Darkar laughed. "So true. I will enjoy this first we will target Red fountain. Just like last time we will take it".

"Yes, my lord," Icy said. "Just tell us when to strike".

"You will not take it an old friend will do it".

The next week was quite rough on the Blitz. They may have gone back to school but the weekend was rough. They went to Red fountain school for specialists. There they were watching the specialists ride dragons. They clapped and applauded when they ended. "I will be back," Andrew said as the girls were climbing over the railing to get to their boyfriends. "I just need to talk to one of the teachers here real quick. The five girls nodded.

Down on the field they ran to their boyfriends. "That was amazing," they said hugging the boys. "I love the tricks you did".

"We knew you would but what are you doing here?" Shinn said.

"We came here to see you," Sou said.

"How cute," a voice said. "You girls look so cute together".

"That voice," Alex thought. She had known that voice from somewhere and she quickly recognized it. "Everyone close your eyes. It is Medusa". Every single pixie, fairy and specialist closed their eyes tight.

"Oh Alex," Medusa said. "That is a mean thing to say. People should look people in the eyes especially when they are talking to you. And what makes things worse is you are saying that about an old friend". The snake woman rubbed her slimy tail underneath Alex's chin.

"You were never my friend," she hissed.

"Oh I know, but you were my friend till you married that freak," the lady spat.

"My husband is not a freak," Alex yelled. "He… he's just".

"He is just different," the other girls finished.

"You are the freak," Minerva said. "As the wisest pixie I know of you and I know that you are the freak".

Medusa began to get angry. She quickly wrapped her tail around the tiny pixie. "Don't ever call me that. You hear me?" The pixie didn't respond. She just kept her little eyes shut tight. "Look at me". The tail wrapped around Minerva tighter and a loud yell came from behind the girls.

Medusa turned towards the yell. "Ah, the son of King Ephorus and queen Ortha". She threw the pixie at the wall but the pixie managed to recover before she hit it. Medusa slithered quickly over to where the sound was and grabbed Andrew by the chin. He shut his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Time," she responded. "All I want is time".

"Time for what?"

"Time for," she started but stopped as something made a swish. She didn't say another word.

"You can open your eyes now boy," a voice said. He did and a man was standing there. He had large muscles and brown hair. He wore a sleeveless grey shirt that was partially zipped up in the front. On his wrist were silver gauntlets. He wore a khaki colored pants and blue boots.

"Oh Cordatorta thanks," Andrew said. The girls, the pixies and the specialist ran over.

"Are you ok?" Sou asked. She looked down and saw the head. Its eyes were closed. "Ugh gross, what do you expect to do with that?"

"Keep it," Alex said. "It still works; the head. Even decapitated it still works you never know when that will come in handy especially right now".

"Oh no, you are not keeping that thing in the dorm. There is no way I will be able to live in there while seeing it," Kayla said.

"I will have it underneath my bed," she responded.

"Girls I don't mean to butt in but she said she was wanting time what do you think that means?" Andrew asked.

A boy ran over quickly. "Sir," he said gasping for air. "She…they…they found it".

"Who found what?" Lanie asked. And with that a loud bang came from behind the school and a loud screech came. Three female figures flew over the group and everyone gasped.


	10. strike 1

**Sorry it took a bit long. Had to help my little bro with his story and I began to hate how my story was turning out. He is like six and struggles to type so I have to help him meaning it might start to take a long time to update. Special thanks to roxy fan 4 ever for helping.**

Three female figures flew above the Blitz. They looked like humans that had feathers on their arms but instead of human feet they had eagle talons. "Oh no," Alex thought. "Not them".

She turned to Andrew who nodded and said "I got these, girls. Magic Winx fire".

He transformed into an outfit that had his hair done up in pig tails. He wore a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle with a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots below his torso. He had purple headphones that were on his head and had purple ribbons on the upper part of his arms. His wings were translucent bright blue with purple bands in the middle.

"Well not what I was wanting but it will work," he said. Flying up into the air he knew at once he had thought right. He was expecting the Trix but he knew that those creatures were the harpies of the underworld. Servants of god of the dead Hades.

"Greetings young one," the first one said. She had the Codex in her hands.

"What are you harpies doing?" he asked. "Lady Hecate would be pissed at you if she caught you doing this. You know that she is your queen".

"She is our queen," the second one said.

"Then why are you trying to give someone the Titan's powers?" he asked. "Unless".

"Unless we are rebellious harpies," the first one said. "We don't live under the rule of Hecate. We live in a colony of harpies like us".

"Well then I'm going to stop you," he said. "Piercing sound." From his mouth he shot a fast flow of sound waves and when they struck the harpies, the scream pierced their ears.The harpies gripped their ears in agony. When Andrew finallystopped to catch a breath they stopped covering their ears andsighed with relief.

"You shall pay for that," the first one said. She quickly flew over to him and ran her claws across his stomach. It was Andrew's turn to scream. He gripped his stomach for a few seconds, removed his hand and noticed blood all over it. He glared at the girls with pure anger and hate, an uncontrollable force that took over all of his logical processing, slowly enveloping his senses. (read Revenge my last story to understand why)

"You need to control it," a voice said from behind. He turned to see it was Lanie, Sou and Kristina.

"You girls don't need to be here I got this". Two of the harpies flew at high speed to him and each ran one of their talons over his back and wings forming a series of cross marks that dropped with red.He screamed again, unable to stem the flow.

"You sure?" Lanie asked. She and the other two shot an attack at the three harpies. All three dodged.

"Girls this is my fight," he said as his eyes began to blur. He turned back around to see the third one staring him in the eyes. He covered his body and closed eyes to prepare to be sliced but she didn't attack his body. She ran her talons over the right side of his face. This time he not only screamed but his wings gave in. The giant holes in his fragile wings made his vision blur once more before complete darkness. He fell.

Sou flew after him with great speed and Lanie and Kristina after the harpies even faster but it was too late for everyone. The harpies flew at such a pace that the two girls didn't have a chance of catching them. While the falling boyde-transformed in mid-air and crashed into the ground landing on his stomach. Every single pixie, fairy and specialist ran or flew to his side.

"You okay?" Kayla asked. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm… fine," he responded pushing himself up slowly onto his hands and knees, which was where he started coughing up blood.

"You don't look so fine," Lanie came back at him.

"I'm fine. It is just a few scratches," he said trying not to show weakness. He coughed up some more blood. "Ok and maybe some internal bleeding. I won't...I won't". He couldn't finish. The girls saw him collapse into the blood.

"Oh my," Pandora yelled. "Speak to me please". She and all the pixies began to shake him.

"Girls, girls it is alright," Sou said. "This isn't the first time this happened. It is quite normal for him actually. We just need to take him to the nurse's office". The five picked him up and gave him to Alex to carry.

Back at the school the nurse spent hours examining him and fixing him up. When she came out Pandora didn't take long to start asking questions. "Is he all right? How bad is his condition? Please tell me I didn't lose him". Tears began to stream down her face.

"Pandora," Kristina sighed shaking her head.

"Calm yourself little one," the nurse said. "He is quite the condition. We expect him to be out for the rest of the semester. He lost almost a whole liter of blood this time and we had to stitch up his stomach and apply many bandages over his back and face. He might lose sight in his right eye but it is very slim".

"Is that it?" Alison said trying to calm herself and Pandora.

"I'm close," she said. "You can go in and see him but you won't be able to see half his face and also he lost his wings. The holes in them will repair but it will take time and patience. Finally he is in a major coma. That is one of the reasons he will be out for the semester".

"Oh," the girls said. They thanked the nurse and walked back to their room. On the way their Sou stopped.

"Hey girls," she said. She turned to the woods. "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head".

"Ok," they said and nodded.

"I'm coming," Diana said. "I don't care what you say, I'm coming".

"Ok".

So Sou and Diana headed off to the woods together. Deep in the woods it was quiet. Sou felt it was a nice place to clear her head. She sat down up against a tree and closed her eyes. She just sat there and felt the wind blow against her face. The trees rustled in sync with the bushes and the brush. As the wind completely died down birds began to fly over and sing. The sound of the birds almost made Sou fall asleep but a small rustling from the brush awoke her instantly.

"Who is there?" Sou asked. There was no response only another rustle that was louder and a faint shadow move. It was a person's shadow. "Hello?" The brush rustled again. "Come out now!" A girl appeared.

She had pale skin, green eyes and chestnut hair that reached the middle of her back. She wore a white shirt and grey pants. The girl blinked her eyes. Sou became surprised.

"Maya?" she asked. The girl didn't answer. "It is you!" Sou ran over and hugged the girl. "How is my little Maya?" The girl didn't respond.

"Hey, answer her," Diana ordered.

"Chill Diana," Sou said seeing the confusion on Maya's face. "Still can't talk huh?" There was only a blink of the eyes. Sou sat back against the tree. "Come sit". Maya looked at Sou then sat next to her. "You know, I feel a bit afraid sometimes. I have been acting brave for my friends". She looked at the birds which flew away. A slight breeze came back. "Ever since I witnessed my father's death I have been very afraid. I love my friends and I love Shinn but I am very afraid especially since it is hard for me to make friends".

Something appeared on Sou's chest. It was a silver heart with a green gem in the center. "Sou I'm so proud of you," Diana said. "You earned your Charmix".

"I…I did?" Diana nodded.

"Sweet," she said.

"Oh yes it is," a voice said. "And that talk was very touching". They looked up and saw Stormy with her fluffy purple hair. She hopped down and whistled. Two witches appeared; Icy to her right and Darcy to her left.

"Oh great the Trix," Sou said. "What do you want?"

"Oh the thing our master wants; the Codex," Icy said.

"Well I don't know where it is?" Sou said. Those harpies took the Codex anyways".

Darcy launched an attack at Maya. It knocked her against the tree but she was only stunned. "Yes but it is divided into four pieces," she said.

Sou looked at Maya. "You hurt her and you apparently want a fight so you got one, Magic Winx". Sou transformed and launched an attack at Darcy. She put up a shield that it bounced off of. "Ergh, you girls are really annoying".

"You want annoying?" Icy asked. "We will give you annoying". She launched an attack at her. Sou was about to put a shield up but the attack wasn't directed at her. It was directed at Maya. The attack hit her and sent her flying through several trees and out of sight.

"Maya!"Sou yelled. "You little bitches hurt her and now you will pay. CHARMIX!" the silver heart appeared on her chest and a white cloud bag along her waist. "Wind Shots". She put out her left and a bunch of rapid wind shots shot out of her hand. The three witches tried to block the attack but they still went flying back into a tree.

"Nice shot," Diana yelled.

"Don't gloat too yet little rodent," Stormy said getting up.

"She's right we aren't done yet," Sou said. The wind blew. "Alright Trix let's finish this, Wind Slice!" She stared at the Trix and watched as they began to get cuts all over their body. They fell onto their knees and one hand glaring at the wind fairy.

"Now run off before I hurt you anymore because I am not finished," she ordered. The Trix didn't have to be told twice. They disappeared instantly. "Good".

"Uh Sou," Diana said.

"Right, Maya," she said. The bonded pixie and fairy took to the skies and went into the direction Sou's friend went. They looked far and wide and found her up against the rock with a few scratches. Sou picked her up and took to the skies again flying as quickly as she could towards Alfea. There she ran towards the nurse's office and showed her the bleeding unconscious girl.

**My brother's story is rebirth by I will love Flora**


	11. Maya and the reawakeningsort of

**I'm not sure if I mentioned this last time but thanks to roxy fan 4 ever for help with the last chapter and this one too.**

The Blitz sat on the bed asking Sou a bunch of questions. "What was it like using your Charmix? Who was that girl you came in the school with?" The only time they stopped was when there was a knock at the door. It was Ms. Faregonda and the girl named Maya.

"Good evening girls, mind if we come in?" she said. The girls nodded and the two entered. "Girls this is Maya she arrived late to Alfea. She was supposed to come here at the beginning of the year but she just arrived so until we find her a room I will be leaving her in here for now".

"Ok," the girls said and the headmistress left.

"Hello Maya," Kristina said. "I am Kristina nice to meet you. This is Alex, Kayla, Lanie, and Sou".

"Oh Maya and I know each other she is like a sister to me," Sou said.

"Oh ok," Kristina said. "So Maya tell us about yourself". She didn't respond.

"Hey talk why don't you," Lanie said.

"Girls," Sou said. "She can't talk".

"Why?" they asked.

"It is a long story but no one knows why," she said.

"It all started when we were both younger." Sou began, "Maya here is from a small village on my home planet called Yuno."

"What is Yuno like?" Kayla asked as she looked at the young girl.

"It is in a mountainous area and snows there almost all the time." Sou responded, "The reason that my family went there was a virus fallen upon the village and many of the people living there had become very sick. My father was a doctor and he took me and my mother with him." Sou looked over at the young girl sitting next to her, "When we arrived they placed me in one of the rooms that were not being used so I would not become sick."

The girls noticed that tears had started to fall from Maya's eyes and down her cheeks. Sou sat down and wiped her tears.

"Is she okay?" Alex asked.

"This is not something easy for her to remember," Sou explained, "While I was sitting in the room looking out of the window at the snow that was lightly falling a flash of light filled the sky." Sou wrapped her arms around Maya before continuing, "My mother entered the room to make sure that I was alright, after telling her what happened we all rushed out to see a large area of the village destroyed with burns all over the ground. In the middle of the destruction was Maya."

"What caused all of this destruction?" Lanie asked.

"No one knows for sure," Sou replied with sadness in her voice, "The only thing that we did find out was that among the unknown that were killed at that time was her parents, her older brother and older sister. After a few moments the adults of the village began to yell at her." Sou tightened her arms around Maya as she continued, "They were yelling curses and some were saying "You stupid girl you have been a curse to this village ever since you were born. You caused this dreaded disease." This was causing her to start to cry as she sat there in the destruction."

"Others were actually yelling "Let's kill her. We would be doing this village a favor." They began to slowly stalk toward Maya with anger in their eyes. The only thing that saved her was my father and mother stepping between the group of villagers and her. My father tried to reason with the people there as my mother walked over to Maya and slowly helped her up off of the ground." A few tears started to form in Sou's eyes again as she continued, "They would not listen to reason, one of them struck my father but he did not move. He then yelled that he would take Maya with us out of the village when we left. As we walked back to the building that we had been in, to treat a few of the villagers who were still there someone through a knife that penetrated Maya's right lung. Other than trying to help out the sick villagers he now had to help out his new daughter. Ever since that day Maya has not been able to talk. Not to me, or our parents before our mother abandoned us or after father died."

"What happened to Yuno?" Lanie asked.

"I'm not sure," Sou replied, "I had heard that the sickness had continued for some time after we had left, the village is really isolated so not much news comes out of it." Sou looked down at Maya before looking at the other girls with anger in her eyes, "but sometimes I hope that they never got over the sickness that they had blamed on Maya."

"It is okay," Alex said. A light came from the window.

Sou opened her eyes. She was in her bed. Her friends Kayla and Alex were next to her. She looked out the window. The sun was rising. She got her clothes on and crept out to the living room. Maya was sleeping soundly on the couch. She looked at the calendar. It read October fifteenth.

"Man, it is strange having the same damn dream over and over again," she thought. "Especially when it is a memory of something that happened several weeks ago. Oh well". She looked at her bed. No one was there nor by it so she looked in the other room. The only ones on the empty bed of Andrew were Blusa, Sou's physical guardian she received when she was severely injured last year, Eve, Lanie's physical guardian and Zara, Alex's future physical guardian. They were all snuggled together.

"How cute," she thought. She walked over and began to stroke them. She continued until she heard a scratching at the door. She walked over and saw Shamin, Andrew's physical guardian.

"What do you need Shamin?"

"I just wanted in," he responded. "I was just with Andrew. If you are looking for Diana she and Pan are in the nurse's office with him".

"Thanks," Sou said. She let the little hedgehog in and headed to the nurse's office. Inside Pandora was on the bed sobbing over her bonded fairy and Diana was comforting her.

"Hey you two," she said.

"Hey," Pandora and Diana said. Pandora's was a weak "Hi".

"Come on," she said. "Cheer up it is October. Only two more months till he should be fine".

"I know," Pandora responded. "I…I just am a little worried about something".

"About what?"

"About what will happen if he never wakes up". Sou rolled her eyes and spent the next several hours comforting the pixie of war. At about ten-thirty the other girls arrived.

"How is he?" Alex asked.

"Stable," Sou answered. "Stable and sleeping soundly". The unconscious boy's eyes twitched and Lanie noticed it.

"I wouldn't say sleeping," she said watching his eyes open. "Andrew you okay?"

"Ugh my head," he groaned. He was in his regular fairy form. "And it isn't just my head. It is my stomach, chest, face and for some reason, my wings. Wasn't I in my human form when I collided with the ground?"

"You were," the nurse said walking in. "But I had to force you into your fairy form to start healing you".

"Oh". He sat up and looked at his wings. Giant holes were in them. "What happened to my wings?"

"The harpies slashed holes in them," Kristina said.

He put his face in his hands. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you. I want to but I can't believe you". Darkness and anger began to take over his body. He looked up and his eyes weren't normal. The left was completely yellow and the right's colored part was half orange half green. His clothes were becoming black and grey.

"I can't believe you did this to me!" he yelled. The angry boy launched an attack at Alex and she collided with the wall.

"Yep," Kristina said. "It is official. His other fairy has taken over his body. He is no longer in control".

"Magic Winx," the girls yelled. The five girls transformed and sent attacks back.

Dark Andrew dodged by bouncing off the bed. "I may not be able to fly but I have something different. Dark Charmix!" Something appeared on his chest. It was a black circle with spikes along the edge. A skull bag appeared along his waist. "Dark DNA".

A spiral like item flowed from the bag and was headed straight for Kayla. Sou flew in front of it and blocked it. "You want Charmix we will give you Charmix," Sou yelled.

She and Kristina both yelled "Charmix". Kristina's Charmix was a silver and purple gem star on her chest and a white puff cloud bag. They both sent an attack that sent him flying against the wall.

"That the best you got?" he asked. "Slashing leaves". Leaves spun around all of the girls and then started to slice all of them.

"Ugh," Kayla said. "Why don't you just piss off and give him back. We hate it when you show yourself".

"Never".

"Fine," Sou said. "Slicing Wind". His clothes tore and his skin got cuts on it.

"Dream consumption," Kristina yelled. A dark cloud appeared and dark streams flowed into it. Dark Andrew screamed and griped his head. He was having a head ache

"Sun meteor!" Alex yelled. He flew against the wall and when she was done he struggled to walk back.

"Water blast," Lanie yelled. A rapid flow of water was sent from her hands and he was sent back against the wall falling to his knees when she stopped.

"Girls please stop," he begged. His eyes but not his clothes turned back to normal but no one saw them change back.

"Barking wolves," Kayla said. Andrew gripped his ears as he heard the loud barks in his ears.

"Girls please stooooop". He screamed and sound waves flowed from his mouth when he yelled stop. The sound waves were directed towards Kayla but Sou again flew in front of her stopping them with a shield.

She glared at him and noticed that his eyes had finally changed back but still not his clothes. "Girls stop" she said. "Look".

They did as ordered and when they too had noticed, Andrew smiled and passed out. They ran to him and helped him back onto his bed, careful not to hurt his wings and not to make them tear anymore than they already were. When they had set him on the bed the pixies flew from behind the plants. All the pixies were there. Diana, Minerva, Alison, Ariana, Estella and Pandora.

"Is it safe?" they asked. The girls nodded and the pixies flew out.

Diana was the first to talk. "Sou I'm so proud of you for saving Kayla".

"Yes," Kayla said. "Normally I can be real stubborn but since you did that I am now positive that I can trust all of my friends". Something appeared on Kayla's chest. It was a moonstone shaped like a tear drop.

"Kayla," Estella yelled "You just earned your Charmix". She and Kayla hugged each other.


	12. seventeen hundred years ago

It was October twentieth. The Blitz were in their final class which was a new class that had just started this year's session today for medical reasons. All five of the girls were in it and Andrew had managed to argue his way into going to class today. He didn't want to miss anymore school. They sat there while Ms. Faragonda talked.

"Greetings class," she said. "Welcome to the first day of convergence class. In this class you will learn how to strengthen your attacks and defenses by convergence magic". A bunch of hands shot up. "Yes, Brenna?"

"What is convergence magic?" Brenna asked.

"Convergence magic is where two or more fairies combine their powers and create one spell," the teacher responded.

"So we can all create one massive spell together?" Alex asked.

"Exactly," she responded. "But, for this to work trust is a key component. If you can't trust one another you cannot complete the spell. Now for your first assignment I will put you in groups and I want you all to go outside and do your best to complete a complete a spell. Now I think I will make things simple and just have the person next to you be your partner".

Everyone turned to the person next to them. "Okay," everyone said. All the sophomore fairies got up and walked outside. Faragonda sat on the steps and watched the fairies work hard. There were just two fairies. Andrew and Kristina were just sitting there looking at the ground. She got up and walked over.

"Aw so you are doing magic by telepathy eh?" They looked at her.

"We are stuck," Kristina said. "Our powers are bit too similar".

Faregonda got down to eye level with them. "Andrew your powers are over the anger, hate and even fear hiding inside everyone. Don't forget you can still turn to almost any power you want. Kristina you are over the hydrogen and helium inside the stars. You are also are over the area of people's dreams. You are much closer to Lanie and Alex than you are to Andrew".

"Thank you," they both said.

"Now let's see some improvement". Faragonda got up and walked around to see the work other students were doing. Some were toying around, others were taking it serious.

At the end of the day the head mistress let the students go. The fairies walked down the hallway when Andrew said "Oh yeah Melina wanted to see me. I will be back soon if I'm not dead". He ran down the hallway and found a door that he knew for some reason was the one he wanted.

He walked in and Melina was lighting a couple candles. She noticed him in their wisps. "I didn't think you would show up," she said.

"You said you would help me with my past a bit today so of course I would show up".

"Well then come lay down. We will start when I finish lighting the candles". He walked up and lied down on a chair that looked like one he saw in his old psychiatrist's office. "Now you may begin to feel a bit drowsy. What I want you to do is just fall asleep but not fully. Okay?"

"Okay," he responded. She placed her hand on his head and as she said Andrew began to feel drowsy. He closed his eyes and images began to form. He was in a room and saw a little girl standing all alone in a side of the room. Guys were around her pushing her around.

"What do you see?" a voice asked.

"I see a little girl being tormented by a bunch of boys," he responded.

Melina appeared next to him. "Good so we are on the right track," she said.

"Why did you show me this?"

"This is where your family discovered there magic powers almost seventeen hundred years ago down in Sparta, Ancient Greece". They watched in as the young girl was bullied.

"This can't be right. Spartan boys weren't like that".

"Those aren't Spartans, those are Athenians; now watch". He did and the girl became angry. She became angrier and angrier until her anger eventually burst and the boys were flown back.

She flew up into the air and said "I have had enough of you boys. You will be destroyed".

She threw attack after attack harming each boy severally. She was like her normal self except with wings. "This girl is your ancestor that discovered magic in your family long ago," Melina said. "She was like you but much different". The girl detransformed and was about to do something but the vision faded and so did Melina.

A new vision appeared. Andrew and Kristina were tied to a platform. Andrew was on his stomach and Darkar was carving something into the back of his neck. "What are you doing?" the other Andrew asked screaming.

"Oh just a little insurance policy in case I am defeated. If I am defeated then a new villain should be created but only if all six pieces are together". He stopped. "Would you like to see them?"

"I don't know who you think you are thinking that Andrew will find the other five with the marks, but your villain will not rise," Kristina said.

"It isn't just him you have one on the back of your neck too".

"What?"

"Yes this is his". Darkar held up his hand and a face appeared. "And this is your mark". A new symbol appeared with the small face but only Andrew knew what it was. He went into a state of shock. "And these are the final". Four more symbols appeared. One was a pair of robotic arms, one was a skeletal, robotic chest and stomach, one was a pair of robotic legs and the final was some kind of staff. "I know who has what piece".

"Who?" they both asked.

The dream faded and Andrew awoke in his room gasping for air. His body went from blue to red. The girls were sleeping but all the pixies were up.

"What am I doing here?" Andrew asked.

"Oh Melina brought you here around eight. She said you were having a nightmare and wouldn't wake up. She also said you were struggling to breathe. She is kind of nice," Alison said.

"Sure," Andrew said sarcastically. "I'm going for a walk". He got up and left wondering what the dream meant.

**It has been a while since I have said this but I am still accepting attacks, witches, fairies, story events, etc, etc. I love the help. Sorry if bad ending trying to have a cliff hanger and this part may longer.**


	13. Erinyes Irony

It was October thirtieth. The Blitz were in their dorm. Kristina was looking at the stars aligned on the ceiling by her magic, the pets were playing some sort of game, Sou was reading, Lanie and Kayla were playing with the pixies, Alex was organizing the mail and Andrew was working out by firing at rocks from their dorm window.

"Hey, girls, Andrew check this out," Alex said reading a letter. "We are actually celebrating Hades' birthday this year".

"What?" everyone asked. They all stopped what they were doing

"You have to be joking," Andrew exclaimed. "We haven't celebrated that in years. Meaning never. We don't celebrate it since he is immortal and doesn't age".

"We are celebrating who's what?" Sou asked

"Oh right y'all don't know," Alex said. "Let me put it this way. We are celebrating Halloween".

"Hallo-what?" Sou asked again.

"Halloween," Kristina, Lanie and Kayla said. "I haven't celebrated that for a while now".

"What is Halloween?" Sou asked.

"It is a holiday with Jack-o-lanterns, costumes, and parties," Minerva said. "I have heard of it but never celebrated it".

"Girls, girls, calm yourselves," Andrew said. "Alex what does the letter say?"

"It says that we are invited to Hades' birthday party and the theme is Halloween," she responded. "Something can't be right. Luxa would never throw a party for something she didn't arrange and she knows that we don't celebrate his birthday".

"We need to check this out," Andrew said. He looked at his watch and tapped it occasionally. "Ugh, the way to get to town is closed at this time. We need to wait till tomorrow".

"Alright," everyone said. Thankfully to them the next day was a weekend.

"Well let's go to bed," Andrew said. The six fairies and pixies went to bed.

In Alex, Kayla and Sou's room Minerva was wide awake. She turned and saw Alex was awake. "Alex," she whispered. The brown haired fairy turned. "You awake too?"

"Yeah," Alex whispered back. "Thinking about what if they figure out we think something is up".

"Same here and I quickly figured out that we should just pretend we are there to have fun but now the only problem is our costumes".

"That I have taken care of. See the people of Reegen don't know that fairies exist. They just all think that Andrew and I are at school to finish our education so we can go to the party as our transformed selves. Also that maybe Maya should come because she should have a good time and that maybe she could regain her speech".

"Ok," Minerva said. "Now let's get some sleep". The fairy and pixie closed their eyes and went to sleep quickly.

The next day they woke up and told their friends what they had come up with last night. They all liked it. So the six of them transformed, Andrew just had to be ready to control his anger. They went outside where they saw Maya sitting on the well throwing rocks in. They invited her to come along and they all ran into a deep part of the forest and there, there was an item that was sort of like a crescent. It sparked in the middle constantly. The five girls questioned it but when the couple walked through they knew it was safe. So the five of them walked through as well. On the other side was a giant city with buildings made of cement. The place was dark but some light was illuminated by torches. The town was a ghost town.

"Where is everyone?" Kristina asked. "Last year this place was so busy that we had to squeeze our way through".

"This way," Alex led. She took them to a completely different side of town where there was a temple on one part and then in the other part there were a bunch of people. But it didn't seem crowded.

"Alex, Andrew," someone called. A girl ran to them. The light illuminated as so pale that it looked like she had a new born baby's skin, silver hair that sparkled in the fire and eyes that were a mix of orange, red and yellow. The colors formed the shape of fire that was really moving as if the fire around her was being reflected.

"Luxa darling," Alex said. "Too long it has been".

"It ain't been dat long," Luxa said. When she talked her words seemed to ramble and consist of words that weren't real. She would replace letters with different ones as well. The girls had trouble understanding her. Her voice also sounded like it had a southern drawl in it.

"English," Kristina said.

"Y'alls don't understand nu'in' I'm sayin".

"Don't," Alex said. "Remember this is just how she talks. Y'all are going to have to assume what she is saying".

"Come, come, the party hadn't been startin' yet". The girls followed. The crowd was full of girls.

"Where are the men?" Lanie asked.

"They had been fightin' fer several mondts now against oder people".

"Ah," they said. They went into the crowd and to hang around. The party began to seem normal at first but they weren't thirty minutes into it when Andrew fell to his knees gripping his head. Visions of two people flashed in his head. They were just standing there waiting. The girls ran up to him when they saw him doing this.

"What is wrong?" Alison and Kristina asked.

"Nothing just a… slight ergh… slight head…" he started. When he stopped the vision flashed in his head and before he could finish the vision permanently showed itself.

Andrew was with the two people. The space around them was white. "Greetings Andrew," the first person said. They were a guy who was dressed like Pandora normally would. He was dressed in armor and his helmet only showed his eyes, his nose and a bit of his mouth. His eyes were difficult to see though. He carried a shield and a spear.

"Uh, hello?" Andrew questioned.

"Andrew," the second one said. This one was a girl. She was pale and wore a chiton and a helmet but this one didn't cover her face. Her eyes were grey and hair was brown. She too carried a spear and shield. "That is no way to treat us especially after all we have done to protect you".

"Wait you…your".

"Ares," the man said.

"Athena," the woman said. "Now we don't have much time. Erinyes are about to attack your city. You and your friends need to stop them".

"Yes," Ares said. "We may not interfere. We are at war alongside the men".

"I understand my lord". He bowed and then got onto one knee.

"Rise," Ares and Athena said. He did as ordered. "Now you must go and don't tell anyone of us favoring you. Not even Alex".

The vision faded and he was still in the same place. "Andrew," Lanie said. "Are you okay? You stopped responding".

"Yeah but we need to get to town. It is about to be attacked".

"What makes you think that?" Pandora asked.

"I just do. Now we need to go," he responded. The seven fairies and six pixies ran or few into the city. And just as Andrew had said the town was being pursued by group of Erinyes. The group of fairies stared at the flying creatures.

"Maya," Sou said. "You should go and hide". Which was exactly what she did. Maya ran quickly towards a stone building and hid inside of it.

"Ready girls?" Andrew asked.

"Ready," all but Alex said. She just stared with fear. Andrew began to get the creatures attention while the other four girls flew into the air. They launched attack after attack but didn't do anything. The Erinyes were too quick. They dodged each attack.

"Alex help us," the five of them begged.

"I… I can't," she responded. "I am too afraid". She ran quickly into a building and hid herself.

"Fine," Kayla said. They all began to launch more and more, attack after attack but the Erinyes were still too quick. The fairies began to get tired so they attack. One Erinye grabbed hold of a fairy and flung them somewhere. Kristina and Lanie landed in a pile of crates, Sou and Kayla into a stable nearby and Andrew was flung into a building shattering it. The building was the one Maya was in.

When the Erinyes saw them they flew quickly at her and grabbed her. Flying off with her they laughed. Minerva saw this and flew quickly at Alex. "Alex," she said. "You have to stop them".

"I…I can't I'm too afraid".

"But Maya is in trouble".

"What? Ergh enough of this bull shit. I'm sitting here cowering while Maya is in trouble?" she got up ran out and flew after the Erinyes. Rapidly launching attacks they couldn't dodge them quick enough. She shot each one down and they turned to dust. Unfortunately the one carrying Maya was shot down and Alex had to quickly catch her. When she set Maya down on the ground something appeared on her chest. It was flower shaped pin.

"Alex," Minerva said. "You earned your Charmix".

"Really? Oh my god". The five other fairies ran to her side.

"Alex," they all said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay," she said. "I just earned my Charmix".

"What? Congrats". The five fairies took turns hugging.

"Now," Kayla said. "Let's go home before your sister-in-law finds out what happened here".

"Oh yes," they said. The six of them laughed and ran back to the portal that took them to the currently damaged city.


	14. Death of an ancestor

It was mid-November. The trees were turning from green to brown, red and yellow. Almost all the Blitz were in their room doing homework. Andrew was trying to put medicine on the holes on his wings. "Need some help?" Lanie asked.

He struggled some more to put it on. "Ugh," he said. "I have had enough of this". He threw medicine across the room and laid on the floor. "So what did the teachers assign us today?"

"Oh not much you know just a few papers and a couple threats that we will have a test over this," Kristina said.

"So about the usual shit they give us," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Kayla said.

Andrew looked at the paper work. "All of these are fine except the packet that Wizgiz gave us. This is the same packet as last year. This is belongs to the Freshies". Everyone looked at their packet but Alex looked over her husband's head. He didn't even realize she was sitting on him rubbing medicine on him until she spoke.

"Your right," she said. "He must of had a mix up giving us theirs and them ours".

"Woah," Andrew said. He jumped off the ground and landed on his back. Alex landed on her feet. He got up on all fours and shook himself. "Geez how long had you been sitting on me?"

She looked at her watch. "I'd say for about five minutes". Everyone laughed and got up.

"Come on," Sou said. "We should go find him and tell him what happened".

The six fairies got up and went out into the hallway. It didn't take long to find him. He was right across the hallway pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. "Professor," Kristina said. He didn't respond.

"Professor," Lanie said louder. Still no response.

"Professor," Kayla yelled. Even that didn't get his attention.

"Before any of lose our voice," Andrew said. "Cover your ears".

"Why?" the girls asked.

"Trust me you will want to," he said. "And if you don't you will regret it". The girls did as told. They watched as Andrew's eyes and fairy clothes changed. They hoped that he controlled it for Andrew had an evil fairy in him he had trouble controlling (Read the ball and the chapter after it from my story revenge to know how he got it). He got down to the professor's eye level and whispered "Piercing Sound".

Sound waves flowed from his mouth and a slight scream came as well. The teacher gripped his ears until Andrew stopped. "What was that for?" he asked. "Oh girls you're here good. Lanie, I need to tell you something".

"Us too," she responded. She showed him the packet. "You gave us the wrong packet".

"So I did," he said. "So I did but never mind that I have some sad news for you". He stopped for a moment then took a deep breath and said "Your grandfather is dying".

"What?" the girls asked.

"Are you serious? My grandfather is dying".

"Yes," he said. "And there is one person he wants to see before he dies, you". He ran off as quick as he could and the girls walked into the room.

"I can't believe it," Lanie said sitting down on the windowsill. "My grandfather is actually dying. I…I have to go see him".

"We will go with you," Sou said.

"Thanks but I can't let you see my grandfather. He is a criminal".

"I worked with criminals," Alex said. "So I don't care. We are going in case you need comfort. All of us".

"No I'm not," Andrew yelled softly.

"What?" the girls asked.

"I said I'm not going".

"No, no we understand that part but why not?"

"Something about this just isn't right. The Spinners would not have just randomly chosen this day," he stated. "They know something important and I don't want to miss it. They are trying to lure you five away".

"Andrew is right," Minerva said. "Something is up but I'm still going".

"Same here," Estella, Diana, Alison and Ariana said.

"I'm going to stick with my fairy," Pandora said.

"Well then I guess it is just us," Alex said.

"Yep," Lanie said. "Guess so".

The five fairies teleported and appeared in a castle grand staircase. They looked around and concluded that this was the place they needed to be. "Mother, Dad, I'm home," Lanie yelled. There came a loud running and someone screeched to a stop in front of the six girls. Everyone could tell it was a maid.

"Princess Lanie," the maid said. "Follow; your grandfather is this way".

"Thank you Cleo," Lanie said. Lanie began to follow the maid and the girls follow Lanie but they were stopped. A big, buff man stood in front of them.

"No entry to the Chambers without permission," he said.

"Move before I make you move," Alex threatened grabbing something from behind her back. "We are with Lanie". The man grabbed her around the neck and made her drop a knife.

"You think you can boss me around?" he asked.

"Nathanial Watterson," Lanie yelled.

Nathanial turned around. "Yes my lady?"

"Put her down," she ordered. Anger was in her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you never to grab these girls?"

"You never told me to not harm this one," he said. Fear was in his voice.

"Well then add a mental note not to harm her," she ordered. "Now, put her down before I force you to". The man put Alex down gently and she brushed her skirt and put the knife into her skirt. "Good boy, now go do whatever you were doing". The man left and the girls followed the maid into a room.

In the room there was a man lying on a couch. "Grandpa," Lanie yelled. She ran to her grandfather's side pushing aside her mother and father. She gripped his hand in between her's.

"Lanie," he said.

"Grandpa what do you want?" she asked.

"Lanie please, forgive me for everything I've done," he begged.

"I…I can't. I can't do it," she said.

"Please," he begged again. "I can't die a free man unless you forgive me".

Lanie looked at her grandfather then her parents and then finally her friends. "I…I forgive you," she finally said.

"Thank you," he said. His body disappeared but nothing came from it.

"Grandpa," Lanie wept. "Grandpa". Kristina sat behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay," she said.

"It will," Estella said. "Look". Estella pointed to her chest.

Lanie," Kristina said. On Lanie's chest was a rain drop shaped jewel. "You got your Charmix".

"I don't care," Lanie said. She ran to a room and shut the door. Sou walked over and was about to walk in but someone stopped her. It was Lanie's mother.

"Don't," she said. "Give her some time. It is late why don't you girls spend the night".

"Ok," Sou said.

The girls disappeared. "Now," Andrew said. "With the new security system I programmed a while back we can monitor any classroom or hallway with movement in it". He pulled a tablet out from his desk drawer and set it to wear he could watch it then turned back to his homework.

"Andrew," Pandora said. "That was smart but don't you think that is a violation of privacy?"

"Nope," he said shaking his head.

"Well did Griselda and or Faragonda give you permission?"

"Got Faragonda's". He scribbled something on the paper and put it on a stack of papers. "Griselda doesn't have a say".

"Oh". A beeper went off.

"Looks like we have company," Andrew said. He turned to the tablet. "Really bad company. Let's go". Pandora and Andrew exited the room. Once out there they could hear voices and three figures appeared around the corner. It was the Trix.

"Trix," Andrew said. "Stop what you are doing".

"Uh, no," Icy said. She threw an attack and Andrew dodged but quickly griped his heart. He saw Alex being choked by some man.

"I need to stay focus," he thought. "I will make sure they are ok as soon as they are defeated.

"Fine Magic Winx Sun," he yelled. When he transformed to an outfit like Kristina's. "Ugh I said sun not stars. Fine Shooting Star". He launched an attack that knocked Stormy back.

"Ugh pesky little pixie," she cursed. Venom was in her voice. "Eat Bolt".

"Fine Electric shield". Stormy threw a lightning bolt that was just absorbed y the shield the mayhem fairy.

"My turn ice daggers," Icy said. She launched a bunch of icicles at Andrew.

"Wall of fire". He put a shield up that completely surrounded him with fire which melted the ice.

"Falling Stars," Andrew yelled. Down the entire hallway stars began to rapidly fall from the ceiling. The Trix covered their heads. Darcy's eyes began to glow purple. Andrew and Pandora both stared into them.

"You win this round," she said. She and her two sisters quickly teleported.

"That was close," Andrew said. "What do you think they…" He never finished his sentence cause his eyes began to drop and he began to feel drowsy; he and Pandora both. They soon quickly fell asleep. When he awoke he was lying in bed. Melina was sitting next to him doing her nails. He looked at her with confusion.

"What?" she asked.

He just continued to be confused as if she didn't give him an answer. She too was just as confused as he was.

"Want some?" she joked. He glared at her. His eyes changed and then changed back. "I'm joking. Come on dude take a joke".

"Never mind," he said.

"What is it?"

"It is just, what happened?" he asked.

"Oh I found in front of your door sleeping?"

"How did I…wait where is Pandora?"

"The pixie? Next to you".

He looked next to him and Pandora was sleeping soundly on some paperwork. "Few," he said.

"Question," Melina said. "Why was there a burn mark on your chest when I found you?"

"There shouldn't have been," he responded.

"Then why is there one right about there? I think". She pointed to his chest. He looked down his shirt and saw that there was a burn mark there.

"I have no idea but what I'm more concerned is why am I dressed like this?"

"When I found you, you were missing your shirt and pants so I stuck you in that. I don't know if it is yours".

"Well it isn't. It is my wife's," he said angrily. "Now I'm going to shower and change. You better be gone by then".

"Relax fine if you don't want me here I will leave". Melina got up and left so Andrew quickly took a shower, redressed and woke up his bonded pixie and his guardian Shamin so the three of them could go get some breakfast. The entire time he thought about why he was burned but eventually forgot about it when the others came home and told him that Lanie, who was still a bit upset, had gotten her Charmix.


	15. the warning

"All right students please begin the experiment," Professor Palladium said.

"So we mix these two together," Sou said. "And we then add these". She combined the three chemicals.

"So what is this suppose to do?" Kristina asked.

"This is supposed to help dead plants revive," Sou said.

"Really?" Kayla asked. "Let's try". She walked to a plant sitting in the window. It was all dried up and rough. She poured the potion on the plant and felt it.

"I don't get it," Kayla said. "It should have worked".

"It's going to take a while".

"Oh," Andrew said. "Oh….Kay…" The girls looked at him. He seemed dizzy. His eyes were droopy.

"Hey are you okay?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Just a slight".

"Slight what dear?" Alex asked.

"Slight," he started. He never finished. He started to close his eyes and he collapsed on the ground.

"Andrew?" Lanie asked. "You okay?" He didn't answer. She put her hand on his chest. "Hm, he couldn't have just passed out".

"Is he okay?" Sou asked.

"He is but he is like unconscious".

"That is strange". A creature flew through the window and landed on the sill. It was a black bat.

"Lady Alex we have a problem," it said.

"Eris," Alex responded. "We have a problem too".

"What happened this time?" Eris asked.

"He just passed out," Lanie said.

"That means his mind is somewhere else," Eris responded.

"Who are you?" Kayla asked. "Bats are nocturnal".

"I'm Eris a messenger, scout and retired medical assistant. I never sleep".

"Oh," Kayla said. "Now what is the problem?"

"A man is approaching Reegens".

"Okay?" Kristina said. "So?"

Andrew closed his eyes and fell to the ground. Everything became dark and then Andrew saw himself in a white space. "Uh, Ares? Athena?" he asked. "Why am I here?" There was no response. "Hello? Anyone?" Two figures appeared.

It was the grey-eyed goddess Athena and the blue eyed god Ares. "Andrew," Ares and Athena greeted.

"Lord Ares, Lady Athena," he said. "Not to be rude or anything but why am I here? Class was just about to end. Couldn't it wait?"

"Unfortunately it can't," Ares said. "And the only way for us to communicate is to make you pass out".

"He is right," she agreed. "It can't. Your home is about to be attacked".

"What?" he asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes we are," Ares said. "Darkar is about to attack your city".

"Damn you Darkar," he said. "Why don't you just piss off?" The goddess looked at him and handed him something. It was bag containing something.

"You will need this to permanently defeat Darkar," she said.

"No thanks," he responded pushing the bag away. "I would rather stop him by myself. Wait how do you know him?" They both glared at him. "Right, dumb question. Well thanks for the assistance but now I need to defeat him. How do I get out of here?"

Everything became dark all of the sudden and just as quickly Andrew appeared in his home city. His sister was on her knees crying and begging. Darkar didn't seem to like what she said so he took his five claws and jabbed them into Luxa's back.

Andrew awoke from the nightmare. He was in his bed and could hear voices from the other room. He got up and walked towards them. Looking into the room he saw the girls talking. "We need to go to Reegens before Darkar gets there," Alex said.

"Are you crazy?" Kristina asked. "Andrew will flip. He won't allow us to do that without him. It is his home after all".

"It isn't just his home," Alex said. "It is my home too".

"But still he will want to be there," Kayla stated.

Andrew by now was standing in the doorway. "You five aren't coming," he said.

"Darling," Alex said surprised. She looked at him leaning in the doorway. Anger was in his eyes. "We got some bad news".

"I know," he said. He walked over towards the entrance. "Darkar is on his way to Reegens".

"Yes," she responded. "Can we leave now?" The question was directed towards the other girls.

"No we can't," he responded. He put emphasis on the "We". "I am the only one going".

"What?" the girls asked. They seemed shocked. "Why can't we?"

"I don't need your help. Especially defending my own home".

"Well I'm coming," Alex said. "It is my home too".

Andrew quickly spun around and flung a knife at her. It had barely missed her head an jabbed itself into the wall. His eyes were changed and he seemed angry but he seemed in control. "It is not your home!" he yelled. "I don't need your help so you are too stay here in the Magix dimension. You better not come anywhere near my home. Do you hear me?"

The girls stared at him with fear. They didn't respond. They were too afraid for their friend seemed like he wasn't in control of his body. It seemed like the dark fairy living inside of him was in control but at the same time it was like Andrew was. If the dark fairy was in control he would have attacked all of them.

"Andrew," Alison begged. "Use reason".

"Alison is right," Ariana said. "You just woke up from randomly passing out and your wings still aren't even fully recovered. You can't fly".

"I don't care," he said. "I can take care of myself".

"Do you even realize that Darkar can drain powers?" Estella asked. "Don't make yourself so something you can't handle".

"All of you just shut the hell up," he ordered. "None of you are coming". The angry fairy's eyes changed back. "I will see you all later". The fairy disappeared.

"Should we still go?" Alex asked.

"No way," Sou said. "He scares me".

"Why are you even friends with him?" Diana asked. "I realize that it is no surprise I am saying this since I don't really take a liking to guys but literally why?"

"I don't know," Kristina said.

**Hope you all liked it. Please review I enjoy hearing what people think. I am also still accepting ****attacks, witches, fairies, story events, etc, etc. I love the help.**


	16. the final one

**This chapter will have a slight Warhammer crossover. I do not own Winx Club or Warhammer.**

Andrew appeared in front of the transporter to his city. He took a deep breath. "Darkar you are about to rot in Tartarus," he said to himself.

Stepping through the transporter known as the Webway Gate he appeared in his home. It was quiet, a bit too quiet. He checked the schedule on one of the civilians houses. Everyone was in bed.

"So this is probably Darkar's plan," he whispered. "Attack my home while everyone is asleep or really tired. Well we will see about that. Magic Winx Technology".

He transformed into a sparkling purple on piece suit that covered his entire torso and legs. His arms were covered by powder blue sleeves that also covered his hands. His knee high boots were blue. A lavender helmet protected his head and a green tear shape brooch was on the front of the helmet and on his chest. His wings were not like normal wings. They were green bars that formed squares. They formed a glider shape.

"Sweet I love it when I can increase the power I want. Now if I were a Codex in an ancient Greece based city where would I be?" An explosion came from the center of the city. "He did not just do that". Andrew ran quickly towards the explosion. In the center of the city was a pile of marble. He fell to his knees and gripped a few pieces of destroyed marble.

"No," he sobbed. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "Hades, please…I…I…please don't hate me. Your grand temple has been". He had trouble coming up with words. Another explosion came from the northern part of the city.

"No please not Lady Athena's too," he begged. Arriving to the scene more marble chunks were on the ground. "Goddess of wisdom's too? Now we only have Ares', Artemis' and Hestia's left". Tears flowed even faster. "He is probably going to head towards the eastern part. That is where Artemis' temple is". He ran as fast as he could but he still didn't arrive to it before it had been destroyed. He visited each temple ending with Ares' temple being blown.

When Andrew arrived to the god of war's temple scene of destruction his heart couldn't take it. His sadness over came him and he fell down sobbing his eyes out but soon he allowed a bit of his anger to come in. His eyes and clothes changed into his dark form. "I have to find Darkar," Andrew thought. He flew into the air and saw Darkar heading towards a cave near the city.

"Oh no," Andrew said to himself. "You are not heading in there". He ran quickly at him.

"Darkar," he yelled at the man standing in front of the cave entrance. "You are not to go in there".

"Oh really?" he asked. "Then why don't you try to stop me".

"I will and you will pay for destroying the temples". He checked his wings and noticed that they were fully healed.

"Sweet I can fly now," he thought. He flew up into the air and fired an attack at Darkar. Darkar became only annoyed.

"That the best you have got?" he asked. Darkar disappeared and then reappeared in front of Andrew. He grabbed Andrew's leg and threw him into the cave. He crashed into the pillar and knocked something over. He looked and saw that he had knocked over the pillar that held an oval shaped item on top.

Darkar walked into the cave and instantly saw the item. "The Codex," he ordered. "Give it to me now".

"No," Andrew said. He grabbed the Codex and flew quickly out the cave passing Darkar and nearly getting caught by him when he tried to grab his leg. He flew out towards a forest nearby with Darkar in his phoenix form. Darkar was fast but not fast enough. If Andrew could make it into the forest he could hopefully get some help from the nearby animals.

"Give me the Codex and I won't kill you," Darkar said from behind.

"I'd rather have my liver plucked out of me every day by a vulture," Andrew said. "I will not allow you to have the ancient's powers".

Darkar growled and fired an attack towards him. "Ow," Andrew said sarcastically as it hit him in the back. "That really hurt. My turn. Asteroid belt". A ring of asteroids surrounded Darkar preventing him from getting through.

"That bought me a few minutes," Andrew thought. "Now come on Pan please help me. Just a few more miles". Darkar appeared in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"Damn," he whispered. "Apparently my distraction didn't work very well. Fine, Nidhogg assistance please". He launched a spark into the air and nothing happened. "Damn you Hel," he whispered. "Tell him to quit gnawing and fight".

"You silly little boy," Darkar said. "Do you expect to beat me? You are relying on powers you even comprehend". He launched an attack. This time it actually hurt. It sent the angered fairy flying backwards and landing on stomach. The Codex was knocked out of his grasp. He quickly grabbed it and began flying back towards the city.

"Where am I supposed to get help now? He is right though. I am relying on dangerous powers that aren't even in my nature. I'm a fairy not a witch". He flew as quickly as he could but Darkar just wouldn't give up. He reappeared in front of him and sent him flying back by kicking him in the gut.

Darkar laughed. "You sure you don't want to give me that and live?" he asked.

"Kiss my ass," he said.

"Your choice". Darkar breathed a fire like attack. This again sent Andrew flying back. He landed face first into the dirt and left the Codex several feet ahead of him. He looked at it.

"Shifting…" he struggled to say. When Darkar was just a few inches from it he got the words out. "Shifting Sands".

Sand blew through and as sudden as it appeared it disappeared; the Codex along with it. Darkar became furious. He walked over and put his right foot on Andrew's right wrist. Pushing on it he questioned angrily "Where did you send it?"

"I don't know," he responded. Darkar pushed down even harder and the fairy gripped his fist in pain. He was becoming weak, he was in so much pain and he could barely stay conscious especially with his wrist beginning to lose blood. He began to hear quiet voices just before he closed his eyes.

When he came to he was in an odd position. His arms were stretched out and his feet were tied together. "Ugh, man I feel like a Blood Raven that was just captured by the Alpha Legion," he stammered.

"Well, well, well, you finally came to," a voice said. A man walked into the room. It was Darkar.

"Darkar," Andrew spat with venom dripping from his voice. "Why am I here? What do you want?"

"You are going to tell me where you sent the Codex right now or you will either be severally hurt or you will be consumed by Chaos. Not sure which yet".

"I don't know where it went. I didn't choose its location," he said angrily.

"Lies," Darkar yelled. He snapped his claws and darkness started to try to consume Andrew but he fought it back till it went away. "Now I'm going to ask again. Where is it?"

"And I'm going to tell you the same thing. I don't know". This time Darkar quickly ran his claws over Andrew's chest. It hurt so much. "Care to rephrase?"

"I don't know. If I did I would have said by now".

"You dirty little liar". This time it was the darkness' turn. It tried to take over but the fairy resisted it.

"Are you an ass?" Andrew asked. "I'm telling you the truth and you keep torturing me; so please stop".

"So you are saying you don't know where it is?" Darkar asked.

"I don't". Darkar became so furious he ran all of his claws over Andrew's stomach. "Please no more. No more".

"Then tell me where the Codex is".

"Fine, it is at Cloud…" The dream was interrupted by Andrew waking up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

Darkar walked in. "Care to tell?" he asked

"Damn you," the boy responded. "I told you at Reegens I don't know". That wasn't the answer Darkar wanted. He drew Andrew's sword and ran it over one his fingers. It fell came off. The fairy yelled in pain. Gasping for the air he begged "Please don't. I'm just an innocent fairy. I don't know where it went".

He ran the sword over two of his finger this time making them come off. "That is for saying you were innocent and saying you didn't know where YOU sent the Codex. You do know where it is and I know your childhood. You lost your innocence when you were five".

"Okay fine I am a not so innocent fairy but I swear. I don't know where it went". Darkar cut off another finger. "Please no more," Andrew begged. "I will tell you the truth just please no more".

"Then where is the Codex?"

"I've been telling you. I don't know". Darkar was annoyed with Andrew now. He hadn't been telling him what he wanted to know so he went straight for in between his wrist and elbow. This hurt Andrew the most. He actually began to cry.

"Fine, fine," he said. "It, it is in Cloud Tower".

"Thanks," Darkar said. He took the sword and aimed straight for the heart.

Andrew awoke again with fear. "It was a dream". He looked around the room. It was mostly illuminated by torches but there was one dark corner. He looked down and saw that he was restrained by rope so he tried to reach for his sword but couldn't.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Y'all ain't rememberin' nu'in," a voice came.

He knew that voice. "Luxa?" he asked. A girl appeared from the dark corner and like he had predicted it was Luxa.

"Andrew, y'all okay?"

"I think so but why am I restrained?" he said as he struggled to get loose.

"Y'all already tried to escape once and y'all has a history of doin' that so we needed to restrain y'all".

"I already woke up once?"

"Yeah, let's see. Y'all arrived Friday and woke up on Wednesday".

"How long have I been here?"

'Y'all has been here 'bout a week now".

"A week? I've missed a hell of a lot of school so let me go right now and I probably made Alex and the girls worry". He suddenly became sad.

"Y'all ain't leave till y'all get y'all's medicine and I saw what y'all did. Y'all shouldn't had taken on him by yerself. Y'all have friends like Kristina and Lanie, Kayla and Sou. Not to mention Alex".

"I know but I need to keep them out of battle to protect them. I need to take care of Darkar myself".

"No y'all don't. Friends are there to help each other so I want y'all to apologize to them when you get back. Where is that damn doctor?"

"Right here," a voice said. A man walked in with a injection needle. "How is my patient?"

Andrew looked at his body. Scratches were everywhere, his chest had scabs along with his stomach and finally he had a black glove like arm. He moved his fingers and looked angrily at the doctor.

"Artificial…" the doctor began.

"I know," he said angrily. "I taught y'all how to build it but how did this happen?"

"We don't know ," the doctor said. "What was strange was a guy and girl brought you in and only had a few scratches but then body parts suddenly began to disappear and you started getting more scratches".

"It must have been a dream that targets reality too".

"What I ain't gettin' is how a guy brought you here. A guy in armor would be fightin' in the war or a male in general. Even little kids". Andrew looked at his sister. "Yeah don't ask. Wasn't my choice but the girl would be fightin' in it too since she was in armor. They were both in armor.

"Ares, Athena," he mumbled to himself.

"What?" they both asked.

"Nothing".

"Well back to the original subject you must know what is next". She yelled something down the hallway that didn't please Andrew.

"Oh no, I just woke up so you are not knocking me back out. Just give me the damn injection so I can get back to school and fix this". Tears began to flow down his cheeks. The doctor took the needle and put it into Andrew's arm and pushed down on it. When he was done the doctor removed his restraints and Andrew left quickly.

He ran quickly to the Webway Gate and appeared in the forest. He teleported into his room and appeared right in front of Kristina. He fell to his knees and began sobbing at her feet. All the girls were in the room watching him cry his eyes out.

"Girls," he said. "I am so sorry for everything. For every time I beat y'all, for every time I just randomly disappeared, everything. I can't handle things on my own. I need y'all".

The girls looked at each other, walked over and sat down surrounding him. "Dear you don't need to apologize," Alex said. "Most of the things aren't your fault".

"Yes they are," he sobbed.

Alex grabbed the sobbing boy and pressed him against her chest. "Sh, quiet everything will be okay. We forgive you".

He backed away and wiped away his tears. "Okay but I'm serious I can't handle everything on my own".

"We know, Lanie said. "You may be able to manipulate every power but you still aren't unbeatable". Andrew nodded and something appeared on his chest. It was shaped like a crown.

"Andrew," Pandora said. "You got your Charmix".

"So that means we all have our Charmix," Sou said. "We should celebrate soon". The girls nodded.

"Okay," Andrew said. He got a bit happier.


	17. what is wrong with this fairy?

It was the final week of the first semester. The girls were in Sou's, Kayla's and Alex's room celebrating. Andrew had just received his Charmix and they wanted him to celebrate with them but he was in the living room on a computer. They finally got up and went to him.

"Andrew!" Kayla said. "Get off that thing and get in here. I hate computers and I wish you would come in here".

He looked up at her. "I need to finish this for Palladium," he said. "It is the last thing I need to make up. I only have a few paragraphs left and then I will be finished. I will be in there in a couple minutes. Is that okay?"

"Come on," Ariana said. "Can't you finish that later?"

He glared at her. "No," he said. "I need to turn this in tomorrow". He quickly typed a few keys in. "Y'all are going to stand there until I'm done, aren't you".

"Nope," Alison said. "I'm going to float here till you are done".

"Same difference".

"Alright," Pandora said. She motioned them back into the room. "Let's get back in the room. My fairy needs to work so why don't you all go back into the other room".

"Fine," Alex sighed. "Dear I want you in the room in thirty minutes".

"Don't worry it will probably be three," he said as he typed in even more keys.

"Are you that close?" Estella asked being the last one in the room.

"No, I'm just that quick. Now go the more I talk with you the longer it will take".

Estella left the room and in it the girls were in a circle talking. "Estella there you are," Kayla said. "Come, I wanted to ask you the game's question".

"What game?" she asked confused. "What are you all playing?"

"Truth or dare?" Kayla asked.

"Oh great," Estella said. "I guess truth".

"Do you prefer to work in group or by yourself?"

She looked at her. "By myself," Estella said.

"Told you," Kayla said to Lanie.

"Your turn now," Andrew said.

The girls looked up and said "Wow that was quick".

He shrugged. "Wait," Kayla said. "How long have you been standing there?"

Andrew looked at his watch. "Just arrived," he said.

"Then join us,'' Kristina said. "Now Estella, it is your turn".

"Hm," she pondered. "Andrew, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said.

"What are you hiding from us?"

He held up his right arm. "I knew you were going to ask a question like that eventually so I figured this is a good thing to explain".

"What are you hiding?" Kayla asked. "That is just a normal hand". She was right. To the six pixies and five fairies it looked like a normal hand so he snapped his fingers and gold dust began to sparkle from it. Its pale skin was replaced with black, metallic glove material. His hand and about half his lower right arm was like some sort of metal glove.

"Is that?" Kristina began to ask.

"Artificial arm," Alex said emotionless. She crossed her arms. "He has had that for almost a week now and you just now realize that?" The girls and pixies nodded.

"That is because I hid it from y'all. I don't like to I just… don't want you all to worry". He began to put a leather glove over the arm.

Lanie was about to ask something when there was a knock at the door. The girls got up and answered it. Faragonda was in the doorway. "You," she said pointing to Andrew. "Did you send a Codex to Cloud Tower?"

He responded by slamming the door and walking to the wall across the room. He leaned his head onto it, pounded his hand on the wall began crying. "Andrew," the girls said. "Why'd did you do that?" He mumbled something.

Ariana closed her eyes and shook her head. "Oh boy, not this again," she said. She struggled to open the door so Lanie opened it for her.

"Please come in," the water fairy said.

"Gladly," Faragonda said. She walked in and sat on a chair.

"He got it," Andrew said sobbing with tears falling onto the floor. "Didn't he?"

"Unfortunately," the headmistress said.

"Wait," Sou said. "So he got a piece?"

"Yes," Andrew said. "He took Reegen's piece. He is one step closer to being able to basically be the ultimate being".

"Oh my," Pandora said. "And that is why he is so upset".

"Is he always blaming himself for everything bad?" Alison questioned. Pandora glared at the friendship fairy. "What?"

"Nothing," Pandora growled. "Lousy friendship fairy; I have never liked her. We are complete opposites".

"I can hear you crystal clear". Alison began to get angry.

"I wanted you too".

"Both of you quit it," Minerva ordered. "What I don't understand is why Andrew is acting this way. Darkar only has one piece".

"Min is right," Diana said. "We have three more chances to stop him".

"If we knew where the other Codex pieces were," Sou said. "It would be much easier we could wait until he strikes in those places, use our Charmix powers and stop him".

Andrew sobbed more and shook his head. Faragonda shook her head as well. "You would be incorrect," they said.

"What?" all six pixies and all five fairies asked together.

Andrew wiped his tears and turned around. He leaned on the wall. "He has two pieces. Reegen's piece was his second piece".

"What was his first?" Estella asked.

Faragonda took a deep breath. "His first piece was Red Fountain's piece," she said.

"When did this happen?" Kayla asked. "We would have known".

"Do you remember when those harpies nearly destroyed me?" he asked. "They nearly killed my wings and me with them".

"Of course," they all said. "Why wouldn't we? That day was hell".

"I don't know why you would forget but did y'all see that thing one of the harpies was carrying?"

"That oval thing?" Sou asked. The mayhem fairy nodded. "What about it". Andrew just glared at her.

"What do you think?" he asked.

She thought for a moment then it finally came to her. "That was the Codex?" she asked surprised.

"No, it was just an oval shaped stone with writing on the side," Pandora said sarcastically but rudely as well.

"Pan," Diana said angrily. "Quit being mean".

"Make me," she responded angrily. "I'm the Pixie of War. I'm naturally mean and angry".

Diana lunged herself at Pandora. Pandora quickly changed her current outfit which was a black dress that went to her knees and a dark purple tiara in her hair to her normal armor. When she was changed and Diana was in grabbing distance Pandora grabbed Diana by one of her arms, spun around and flung her against the wall.

Andrew screamed, clenched his heart and fell to his knees. "Girls please don't fight," he begged.

"I'm going to leave before this gets messy," Faragonda said. She headed out the door but before she turned she looked at the fairy getting hurt watching his bonded pixie and Diana fight.

"I almost forgot. I took the opportunity to deliver this to you," she said. The headmistress pulled an envelope out and threw it at him. It flew through the air and landed in front of him. He didn't pick it up until Sou grabbed Diana and Minerva pulled Pandora away from the animal pixie. By then he was gasping for air and his skin was blue.

When he could breathe fine again he sat back and began to read the letter that was in the envelope. On it was a note and a map from Melina. "What does it say?" Lanie asked.

"Nothing important," he responded.

"Come on," Estella said. "Tell us".

"It is just something from Melina," he said folding it up and sticking it in his bedside desk drawer. "She just wants to meet me tomorrow after school for something".

"Are you going to go?" Kayla asked. "I mean you hate her and she hates you".

"What do you think?" he asked.

"So what do you all want to do tomorrow after school? It is the last day of the semester after all".

"Y'all want to go to Earth and meet my parents?" Alex asked. "Oh wait scratch that. They would put a bullet to Andrew's head".

"Oh I'm busy with Melina so just go ahead".

"You are really going?" Minerva asked still trying to hold Pandora back.

"If she is going to help me figure out my past and who I am I will work with her. Besides she has kind of proven to me that she has changed".

"Okay".

"Well," Kristina said. "I'm going to hit the hay". She yawned and stretched her arms. "Night". She and Alison headed into their room.

"We should all hit the hay," Sou said. "Tomorrow is the last day of finals and we need as much sleep as we can get so we can be fully rested". Everyone agreed, said their good nights and went to bed.

The next morning they a quickly got up with their alarms and went to eat breakfast which was sausage biscuits. Kristina refused to eat the sausage and just gave it to Alison. Afterwards they went to their classes and finally when the day ended they headed to their dorms. Andrew looked at his map and letter and began heading the way the map told him. When he got to the area it was a dead end.

He was supposed to have a door to his right but all there was there was a blank wall. He looked at the map and thought to himself "Am I lost? No I can't be. I followed the arrows on the map exactly". He looked at the map and then at the wall. "Where am I anyways? Am I in an area that I'm not supposed to be located?"

He looked to his right then his left. There he noticed a mirror. It reflected him but behind him was a door. He said to himself "Oh, this is a mind game. Ok, I guess I will play along". He looked at the wall and felt it till he found a door knob. He twisted it and noticed a huge room full of books that Andrew read as a child. A pixie was there. She looked like Faragonda except smaller.

"Greetings," it said.

"Uh hello I guess," Andrew came back with. "Who are you? Where am I? Why do you have these books with you?"

"I am Lucretia the Pixie of Literature. I collect books and when a row gets full a new one grows. This room is alive like Cloud Tower?"

"So that answered all but where am I?"

"You are in the Hall of Κώδικα".

"Oh okay. So mind if I look at a few of these?"

"Not at all, just don't touch these," Lucretia said pointing to one half of the room.

"Thanks," he said. Andrew walked over and began looking at the books. A voice appeared as he began to feel a strong presence.

"You aren't thinking of finding it are you?" it asked.

"No," he responded a bit annoyed. "I already know where it is anyways". He picked up a book. It had a picture of a face that was so familiar. The image sent him back to the nightmare of him getting the exact same face carved into the back of his neck.

"Not him," he whispered. Looking at the book made his head hurt. He dropped the book and fell to his knees gripping his head. He all of the sudden began to feel negative energy flow through him. He tried to resist it but it really seemed to want control.

"Give me control," a new voice in his head said.

"Never; I will never let you control my body".

"You mean our body," it said. "You, your guardian and I share it so now I belie I should have control for now".

"No, I won't let you," Andrew said. He looked at Lucretia who seemed so confused.

"Help me," he begged. He tried to say it again but everything went black. When he awoke he was in a room.


	18. not so stealthly

The Lanie, Sou, Kristina, Kayla, and Alex sat on the bus with the pixies by their side. They were headed to town to meet the boys. They were headed to go watch a movie. Alex was headed to meet someone at the café. In the back of the bus were three cloaked figures. "Are you sure Darkar won't be pissed Icy?" the first one asked silently.

"Shush Darcy," the one the first one called Icy spat. "Silent, they will hear us and blow our cover. They won't head to pixie village if they know we are following them".

"But Icy," the one Icy called Darcy complained.

"Not buts," Icy hissed.

"Icy," Darcy complained. "I don't think they would head to pixie village by bus. They are just probably heading to the city".

"Icy," the third one said. "She is probably right we should just give up".

"No Stormy," Icy whispered. "You never know. Now shush". The three sisters sat and watched as the five fairies got off the bus and went their separate ways. The three witches did the same thing but agreed that if one of the girls ever goes to pixie village that they would contact the others. Icy followed Alex and Darcy, with Stormy, followed the other girls. The two witches watched stealthily as the four fairies made their way to the movie theater and met up with their boyfriends.

They got in line four people after the fairies and specialists. Deciding that going to a movie that going to a movie they won't even watch would be a waste of money that they didn't have they just got out of line and snuck into the movie undetected.

They took their seats up at the top of the auditorium and the four couple took their seats two rows ahead of them. The movie was quite boring for Darcy and Stormy. It was a comedy but there was no humor in it too them.

From there on they just followed the fairies. Lanie, Sou, Kristina, and Kayla went their separate ways from the specialists. They headed down to end of town where it led to the forest. There the two witches saw a familiar face without someone.

Icy followed Alex deep into town. She first followed the sun fairy the bank. There she picked up a little bit of money. "Money?" Icy thought questioningly. "What does she need that much money for?" Icy also noticed that she seemed scared because she searched around her suspiciously. She watched as the little girl's glance passed her twice but on the third time she guessed she noticed her because she stopped her head turning, widened her eyes and ran out the back exit.

Icy had to chase her all the way to behind the building while at the same time keeping her distance. There she found Alex gasping for air. "I think I lost her," Icy heard Alex say. The ice watched as the sun fairy continued her way towards her next destination.

Unfortunately the sun fairy again noticed Icy. This time she didn't hesitate to attack. She launched an attack at Icy. It was powerful. It launched Icy all the way into the forest. "What was that?" Icy questioned. "That shot me so far".

Alex flew her way towards Icy as Icy was still getting up. She launched another attack. "You're a bitch you know that Icy you stress us out so much and now you will die". The earth around Icy began to shake, the rocks began to melt, trees fell, and the earth began to rise into pillars. The last thing Icy saw was the pillars charging at her before everything get went black. She somehow awoke behind a building in Magix.

She struggled up but finally arose to her feet. "What a strange day it is," Icy thought. She looked at her self. She seemed unharmed. "Definitely strange. I should probably try to find that pixie again". She began walking when she noticed Stormy and Darcy so she snuck around to them.

"Do you know where that one pixie is?" she whispered.

"No," they responded.

"Damn, I lost her".

"Hey girls," a voice said. The three witches looked towards the voice. It was Alex. "What's up?" she asked them.

"Nothing," they responded. "Why?"

"Well," she started. The fairy rubbed the back of her head. "I was followed by Icy. She was wearing a dark cloak".

"Well we weren't followed by anyone," Lanie said.

"You sure?" she asked back.

"Positive," the water fairy said. "Now don't worry about it lets go back to Alfea it is getting late". They headed towards the nearby bus stop but they saw the bus pass by them before they even got there.

"Crap," Sou said. "We missed the last bus".

"Looks like we are walking," Kristina said.

"Yep," the fairies said. The five fairies and pixies began walking into the woods. The Trix followed them. The girls traveled deep into the forest but they couldn't find their way out so they just stopped in an area surrounded by a few dead branches.

"We are just going to need to stop here for the night," Kayla said.

"Okay," everyone said.

"Let's gather some wood so we can build a fire," Alex said. Minerva and I will go first". So Alex headed off into the forest to gather wood with Icy right on her trail.

"Alex," Minerva said.

"Yes," the bonded fairy said.

"What happened back there? Back when you fought Icy. It was like your powers went to some completely different power".

"I don't know. My powers probably went haywire or something".

"Okay ," Minerva responded. They continued gathering wood silently till Alex thought she a small figure move.

"Hello?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked.

Alex stared for a moment where the figure's movement came from. "N…nothing," she stuttered. "I just thought I saw a small figure move, one your size but I guess I was wrong". They began to gather wood but this time a bush rustled near the figure.

"Okay," Alex yelled. "Whoever you are come out now". There was no response. "Come out right now; I order it". Still no response. "Am I going insane?"

"No you are just worried," Minerva said comforting.

"Probably, come on let's get these back to the camp". The pixie and Alex headed back to the camp still unaware of the witch near them. Back at the camp the girls prepared a fire and began to just sit around all silent. They watched the sun as it began to set. It finally set and the girls again sat there in silence until a slight rustling came. This time Alex became annoyed. She walked over to the bush and looked in it. There was a small creature there, a pixie.

"Don't hurt me," it said. The pixie's voice was high and squeaky.

"Don't worry," the fairy responded. "I won't hurt you. Girls it's just a pixie. Why don't you come on out". The pixie floated out.

"Greetings," it said. "I was just out flying when I saw you and Minerva out gathering wood and I was wondering if you all would like to come out to the village".

"Sure Lockette," Minerva said. The girls followed Lockette to a place that she called the village.

"This our chance," Icy said. "When they go to bed we can attack and find the Codex. Let's go".

The Trix followed the fairies there.

"Welcome to Pixie Village," Lockette said. The village was full of pixies some that the Blitz thought seemed familiar. Five pixies sat together debating. They seemed to be debating whether or not to introduce themselves but eventually they got up on and introduce themselves.

"Greetings ," the first one said. "I am Amore pixie of love".

"Hey," the second one said. "I am Digit the pixie of nanotechnology".

"Greetings madams,' the third one greeted. "I am Tune the pixie of manners".

"Hello," the forth one said. "I am Chatta the pixie of rumors".

"Hello," the fifth one said. "I am Piff the pixie of sweet dreams".


	19. interception

The girls sat around the fire. The pixies of pixie village joined them. "Hey Digit," Sou said. "Why do your names seem so familiar?"

"Well," Digit started. "Probably because we were bonded to the Winx".

"What?" the girls asked. "You were bonded to the Winx?"

"That's right," Amore said. "I was bonded to Stella, Lockette was bonded to Bloom, Piff was to Layla as Digit was to Tecna and Chatta was to Flora as Tune was to Musa".

"That explains everything," Kristina said. "Wow, wish the boys were here".

"Don't worry," a voice came. Every single pixie jumped except for Alison, Estella, Minerva, Diana and Ariana. Every single one that jumped flew towards the voice and formed a barrier. They were blocking Pandora.

"Pan you are forbidden to come here," Tune said. "You know that".

"Everyone calm down," Lanie stated trying to calm down the pixies. "She is with us".

"Fine but she needs to be gone by tomorrow," the Elder pixie said.

"Thanks," the water fairy said. "Now Pan why are you here if you are suppose to be at Alfea?"

"I came to bring you something," the war pixie said sweetly.

"Ok thanks; wait how did you find us?" Kayla asked

"Me," another voice came. "A figure appeared from deep within the forest.

"Finally," Darkar said. "They finally led me to their village. Time for me to tell the Trix to fetch the Codex". He contacted the Trix.

"They showed me the location of the village," he said.

"We know we are waiting till they go to bed to get it," Icy said. "Patience, they led us to it so grow some patience".

"You better not fail me," Darkar threatened.

"Andrew," Alex said running to the figure. "You're awake, what happened?"

"I…I don't know," Andrew said.

"Well what is the last thing you remember?" Amore asked.

Andrew tried to recall the events that happened. "I…I just remembering a familiar face on a book but I don't remember what it was".

"Do you know what day that was?" Digit asked

"I don't even know what today is," he said annoyed at the nanotech pixie.

"January the nineteenth," Kayla said.

"Actually the twentieth," Kristina said checking her watch. "It is currently midnight we should get to bed". The Blitz went to bed and were out in minutes. When the Trix saw this they snuck into pixie village and began to remove the houses but after they had searched the entire village for three hours they couldn't find the Codex. "God," Stormy said. "We can't find it. Darkar is going to kill us". The Trix sat down on the ground and leaned back. Stormy unknowingly placed her hand on Kristina. Kristina awoke quickly to the pressing on her face.

When she had awoken she screamed which awoke everyone and everything else up. The pixies, the pixie pets and the other fairies all woke up to the sound of Kristina screaming. "What is it Kristina?" Kristina's pixie Alison asked. "What's the matter?"

Kristina's scream quickly transformed into the sound of anger in her voice. "Them," she spat. Everyone looked and saw the Trix sitting down.

"Great," Darcy said. "They are awake. Time for us to blast our way towards our target." The three witches shot blast at something random. Darcy's spell hit a tree and it turned to a dead tree, Stormy's spell hit a house that a pixie was in and it turned to ash and Icy shot an attack at the Blitz but something blocked it.

Sorry this one is so short I just had everything planed out tp end this way but unfortunately that means ending this one short


	20. the dream

Elias lied on his bed. He thought about how he was glad that the boys got to see the girls today. He thought about how much he loved Lanie. He wished he could just be with her forever. He just sat there thinking about random things until he heard a scream. The scream awoke his roommate Jayden.

"That's Kristina's scream," Jayden said. The two specialists ran out into the hallway. Leander and Shinn were waiting outside. "I see we weren't the only ones who heard it".

"Yes," Shin responded. "We better get going". The four specialists quickly changed into their outfits and ran out to their bikes. Each one hopped on their own and gunned the motor.

"What do you think the matter is?" Leander asked Jayden.

"I don't know," he responded.

"I sure hope Kristina's alright," he thought. "If anyone is hurting her they are going to need to answer to me and my sword". Jayden almost crashed into his friends while they were stopped but he managed to avoid it.

"Why did you all stop?" he asked.

The other three specialists shushed him. "Look," Elias ordered. Jayden looked and saw Icy launching an attack at the Blitz. Afraid for his girlfriend, Jayden threw his sword in front of the attack.

"What was that?" Icy asked.

"Is that…?" Kristina started.

"Hi there," Jayden started.

"Specialists," Stormy said. "I hate specialists".

"Good for you," Elias said. "Now you better run".

"We aren't running till we have the Codex".

"So that is what they are after," Kayla said. "You will never…"

"Too late," Darcy said. She reached into a tree. It contained the Codex.

"No," Andrew yelled. The mayhem fairy transformed into his regular outfit and everything went black.

Andrew awoke quickly. "That is getting annoying. Every night I have had that dream and it is March. It is ancient past but we must get over it. Darkar still needs one more piece. It is alright but what is my brain trying to tell me?" He got up and walked over to the window. Looking out he saw a figure walking across the courtyard.

"It's nothing," he thought.

"Andrew," a voice said in his head.

"Yeah," he whispered. "What do you want?"

"You know what".

"Yubem," he said. "It is nothing to worry about. I'm going back to bed". The boy turned around and headed towards his bed when the sun rose. The sunlight woke the girls. Each one hopped in the shower and quickly got dressed and headed to the cafeteria where Andrew told the girls what has been happening. They recommended he went to see Melina which he did. Right after classes he went straight to his defense teacher.

"So," Melina said. "You are having a continuous dream of what happened at pixie village?"

"Yes," he said.

"Strange," she said. "Lay down I will see what is going down". Andrew lied down as ordered. "Now this may sting a bit but I will send your mind through a rapid flash back of the past several months. Your subconscious mind may be trying to show you something of your past but you can't remember it or something is blocking its path. When it finds what it is looking for your body will react in different forms depending on what is going on. From that point on a spell will allow me to prevent that from the constant dream to come back. Are you ready?"

"Yes," he responded.

"Now close your eyes". As he did he could feel Melina place a finger on his head. Suddenly pictures of what happened throughout the past several months. It continued until he saw a picture of him holding the Codex. Andrew suddenly awoke.

"I know where it is," he said. "The Codex, I know where it is".

"Don't tell anyone and don't worry about it, okay let's just finish the spell. He reclosed his eyes and the picture came back he watched it trying to figure out whether or not he could keep it from happening. Suddenly everything went black and he was chained to the wall. The dark form of him was in front of him.

"Time for me to do my duty," it said. He quickly reawoke and Melina was smiling over him.

"You should be fine. Just try to stay of that leg right there of yours. The snake bite wound reopened and began to swell. Other than that you are fine".

"Thank you," he said. Andrew hopped up and quickly ran out of the room and down the hallway texting the girls not even paying attention to where he was going. Down and down the hallway he went, turning corners and passing every single room. He had passed the library, the cafeteria and even the headmistress's room. He was in the courtyard which for some reason was abandon when he ran into a girl.

"I am so sorry I should have watched where I was going," the girl said.

"It's my fault," he said. They both rubbed their heads and opened their eyes.

The girl had long golden blonde hair done up in pig tails. Her eyes were brown and she had a medium skin tone color. She wore an orange strapless dress with a purple belt. Her shoes were with pink high heels with light panty hoses. On her ears were green piercings in the shape of stars and around her neck was a locket with no picture inside. It was in the shape of a circle.

Andrew got up and offered the girl his hand. She took it and got up as well.

"Come let me make it up to you. Let me introduce you to my friends and make you dinner".

"Sure," she said. "Just let me first… My picture, where is my picture?" she searched around her looking for a piece of paper.

"That it?" he asked the girl pointing to a small paper on the well.

"Yes," she said. The girl dove for it and caught it as it began to float towards the hole in the well.

"There," she said. She put the picture in the locket, closed the locket and put it down the dress. It was just long enough to block the item carrying the picture.

"Now," she said. "Let's go to your dorm". So Andrew took the girl to his dorm.

"Everyone this is…" he started. "Oh, I forgot to ask your name".

"It's…"

**Sorry it took so long it has been a while since I've had access to a computer. Hope yall like it and can guess who this girl is please rr.**


	21. the darkness within

"Everyone this is…" Andrew started. "Oh, I forgot to ask your name".

"It's Stella," the girl said. Everyone gasped.

"Everyone," he continued. "This is Stella of the Winx. Stella, I would like to introduce you to Lanie and her guardian Eve, Kayla and her wolf, Alex and her future guardian Zara, Sou and her guardian Blusa, Kristina, Shamin and Hunny".

"Hi," Stella said.

"Now if you excuse me," Andrew said. The fairy left to his room and the fairies took a seat around the living room.

"So Stella," Kayla said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Ms. Faregonda called me here with a problem," the sun fairy responded. "She told me o come to find some group named the Blitz.

"That would be us," Lanie said stroking Eve who was sleeping in her lap. Eve mumbled something.

"Well she told me that you all were having problems with an evil threat. What is it".

"It's…" Sou started but was interrupted by yelling coming from her room. "Not this shit again". Quickly after smacking sounds came from the room and a yell came from the room Andrew was in.

"I got Pandora and the others," Lanie said.

"I will be back," Alex said. Lanie got up and went into the room with the arguing and Alex went to Andrew. In the room Lanie saw two of the pixies arguing. It was Pandora and Alison. Everyone else was trying to keep them apart.

"Both of you stop it," Lanie ordered. "Now what are you too arguing about?"

"Alison thinks we should go say hello to Stella but I think we shouldn't because after all I'm the GOD DAMN PIXIE OF WAR!" Pandora said as she got angrier and angrier. "What the hell am I suppose to do when she finds out that I'm like this? She is going to think I'm a freak just like she will when she finds out that my bonded fairy is a god damn boy who possess' an evil fairy inside of him! Not to mention that he has the ability to manipulate every fairy and witch power out there and more!"

"Pan just relax you don't have to come out but that doesn't mean the others can't so just let them go out and say hello," she responded.

"Fine," she came back with. So five of the six pixies left the room with Lanie in which they flew quickly towards their bonded fairy; each one except Alex's pixie Minerva. She couldn't find her fairy. While waiting for her the five pixies introduced themselves.

"Hi there," Estella first greeted. "I'm Estella pixie of the Moon. My bonded fairy is Kayla, fairy of Wolves and Moon".

"I'm Alison pixie of Friendship," Alison greeted. "My bonded fairy is Kristina, fairy of Dreams and Stars".

"I'm Diana pixie of Animals," Diana greeted. "And my fairy is Sou fairy of Wind".

"Ariana here, pixie of Songs," Ariana greeted. "My bonded fairy is Lanie fairy of Water".

Minerva didn't speak in response to Ariana ending her greeting. "Minerva," Estella yelled.

"Huh?" Minerva asked snapping back to reality. "Oh hey, I'm Minerva pixie of

Wisdom. Alex fairy of Heat I guess because when she got angry lava began to flow from the earth". The wisdom began describing the event but right in the middle of it she quickly flew towards an opening door. Coming from it were Alex who was carrying food and Andrew who was barely able to stand.

"Is he…" Stella started.

"No," Alex responded setting food on a table. "He is not".

"He can barely stand".

"I just need some air so I'm going for a walk," Andrew responded. "And none of you are coming".

The mayhem fairy stumbled out of the room and began to walk down the hall. "Who is that kid?" Stella asked.

"That's my husband," Alex responded.

"Oh so he goes to Red Fountain".

The five pixies and the five fairies looked at each other. "Stella," Kristina said. "He's a fairy". Stella quickly fell back laughing.

"That's funny," she said.

"She isn't joking," Alex responded angrily. Stella laughed again. This drove Pandora out of hiding.

"Don't you ever laugh at my fairy again. You hear me?" she ordered drawing her sword to Stella's face.

"Who are you?" Stella asked sweetly.

"I'm Pandora pixie of War and I'm not afraid to kill you. Even if you are a Winx, if you make fun of my fairy again I will have your head".

"So they aren't joking?"

"No!"

"Okay fine then it is a good thing he is a good guy". Everyone gritted their teeth. "What are you hiding?"

"I will tell you about my husband in a minute but right now get some dinner. Girls, can I talk to you in the other room?"

"What do you want?" Lanie whispered.

"What do we tell her?"

"The truth," Kristina said.

"Are you insane?" Kayla said. "He may be our friend but she barely knows him and if she finds out she may scram".

"Bloom turned evil," Kristina said.

"But it wasn't permanent," Kayla said. "His evil is permanent and what's worse he can manipulate every power".

"I don't know why you think she will scram and not help us," Sou said. "The longest his evil has had control was a few hours".

"I just don't want to risk losing her. We need her help. She has defeated Darkar before plus her powers are good against him".

"Look I'm just going to tell her the truth because more people seem to think we need to tell the truth," Alex said. Everyone's stomach growled. "While we eat".

The five girls went back into the room and grabbed some food. There they told Stella what had happened last year.

"So let me get this straight," Stella said. "Your husband, Andrew, has an evil fairy living inside of him that has a dark form of Charmix".

"Yes," they said.

"And he doesn't have one or two powers, he has all of them. Moon, stars, dragon's fire, everything".

"Yes," they said.

"Plus he has someone who carries his soul and he carries a giant daemon that is friendly".

"Yeah".

"This is going to be fun".

"Oh it is," Kayla said. "When he isn't trying to kill anyone". A yell came from outside the hallway. "And ten bucks he is somehow involved with that yell".

Everyone in the room quickly looked out in the hallway to see a fairy transformed. "Here we go," Lanie said annoyed. "Magic Winx". The five girls transformed. "Charmix". Each girl activated their Charmix. Sou's was a silver heart with a green gem in the middle and a white pouch. Lanie's was a rain drop and a water lily bag. Alex's was a flower shape pin with a dew drop bag. Kristina's was a silver and purple gem star on her chest with a white puff cloud bag around her waist. Kayla's was a moonstone shaped like a tear drop and a wolf head pouch.

The person turned around. Floating in the air was a man. He was wearing a specialist's outfit but he was fully grown. "Uh hi girls do you think you can get me down from here," he said. "I'd prefer it if my feet were touching the ground".

When Stella heard the voice she jumped into the hallway. "Brandon is that you? Oh my gosh, it is you. You better put my husband down".

"Oh he's yours," Andrew said. "Here you go". The dark fairy launched the person through the air and the force sent of the person crashing into Stella sent the two of them into a potted plant.

"Oh, you want to play that way huh," Stella said angrily "Then fine; Stella Believix". Stella transformed into her Believix outfit.

Her outfit consisted of her hair being done up into long pigtail with hair left loose down the back. Her wings were decorated by stars. She wore pink sparking fingerless gloves that went to her mid lower arms. On her body she wore a sparkling orange top that was pink on the bottom. Below that was an orange skirt with pink frills and orange stockings. Finally she had on purple high heeled boots.

"You will pay," Stella said leaping into the air.

"Yeah right".

"Try this". Stella launched an attack. The attack sent Andrew spiraling backwards into a wall. When Kristina saw this something in her heart and mind clicked on. Kristina fell to her knees and gripped her head. Screaming in pain and agony her snake wound began to hurt as well. Her outfit changed. Her dress was black and was covered in holes. She opened to reveal her eyes had become dragon eyes.

"Kristina," Lanie said. "Are you okay?"

"I've never felt better," she responded. Her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. She jumped to Andrew and helped him up.

"Later," they said. The two of them disappeared quickly around the corner.

"We got to follow them," Kayla said. "This can't be good".

"Not if Darkar has done this," Stella said.

"Right," Alex said. "Stella, can you go see if you can get Faregonda to help".

"Everyone else we need to find them".

Kristina and Andrew flew quickly down the hall. "Are you sure you know where you are going?" Kristina asked

"Positive," Andrew responded. He turned down a hallway and came to a quick halt. "We are here".

"There is nothing here".

"Just wait". He felt the wall and realized the knob was missing so he just pushed. The door opened. "I'm back".

Lucretia came down and greeted him. "Andrew," she said. "You look better. How are you feeling?"

"Better," he said.

"That's good, the last time you were here you randomly passed out," she joked. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I want the Codex," he said.

"Wait a minute. You brought a friend and she doesn't look too friendly".

"Well she isn't," he said. "And neither am I". He sent an attack at her. "Now give me the Codex".

"Well I'm not going to".

"Fine," Kristina said. She sent another attack at her.

"I got the feeling of it," Andrew said. He started flying towards the top.

"Oh no you don't," Lucretia said. She went flying after him. Unfortunately the little pixie wasn't as fast as Andrew and he quickly got to where he found the Codex. It was jammed in a book.

"Got it," he said. "Kristina catch". He threw the Codex to Kristina.

"Now I got it," Lucretia said.

"Pesky little pixie," the two evil fairies said. They both shot an attack at the pixie. The pixie went flying into the wall. The Codex dropped and almost hit the floor but something grabbed it. It was Alex.

"Great," Kristina said. "They are here".

"Yesss," a voice said "But ssso am I". It was a snake from the citadel. "Now, give usss the Codex".

"Never," Alex yelled. "Kristina this isn't you".

"Well to bad," Kristina said. "I must get the Codex to my master".

"Well we won't let you," Pandora said. "Right girls?"

"Right," the fairies said. There was no response from the pixies. Pandora turned and saw them scared and hiding from the snake.

"Girls," Pandora sighed. "Guess I'm the only pixie".

"Give it now," Andrew ordered.

"If you want it," Alex said. "You will have to come get it".

Kristina and Andrew growled. The two of them launched an attack that Alex dodged. "In quick response the other girls launched an attack. The two dark fairies dodged the attacks as well.

"Do you expect to win?" Kristina asked.

"We expect you to stop this nonsense," Lanie said.

"This isn't nonsense," she responded launching an attack at the fairy. "It is the thing we need to do. We do what our master wants".

"He is not your master," Kayla yelled jumping in and blocking the attack. "He has brainwashed you".

"Just give us the Codex".

"Never!" all the fairies yelled.

"Fine then," the two dark fairies said. They launched an attack and it sent the Codex flying out of Alex's hands in the air.

"No!" Sou yelled. She started flying through the air at high speed. In quick response Andrew and Kristina flew at it as well. Sou grabbed it first but Andrew quickly snatched it out of her hands and blasted a window open.

"Stop this," the girls cried.

"Too late," they said. In the blink of an eye a bird swooped in, grabbed the snake along with the Codex and was gone.

"No," a voice said. From behind the girls they could see both Stella and instead of Faregonda Melina. Stella was shocked and tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Before anything else goes wrong I better get these two back to normal".

"You think," Alex said. Melina quickly casted a spell that struck Kristina in the heart. The spell was absorbed into her heart and made her transform into her normal self.

"Wh…Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in the tower that had just had the Codex stolen from it," Andrew said.

"No one wants to hear you yap," Melina said. "So leave". She casted the same spell and did the exact same thing except this time instead of just becoming his real self, he became his human form. He began to fall.

Kayla flew quickly up and caught him. "Got him," she called.

"Set him down," Melina said. Kayla did as told.

When Andrew stirred and awoke Kayla turned to Stella. "Now," she said. "Why are you crying?"

"Because," Stella said. "He only needs the Dragon's Fire now. Faregonda filled me in.

"Yeah so," Lanie said. "Bloom is…" she interrupted herself when she realized something. Everyone realized it too. They turned to Andrew.

"Oh crap," they said.


	22. Leaving Stress

Stella sat on the couch checking her makeup. "At least it is April," she thought. "But if we are to stop Darkar that fairy needs to not help him anymore. It's bad enough he gave that bastard a piece like my best friend Bloom did but she was brainwashed this guy is just naturally evil".

"I know what you are thinking," a voice said. Stella looked to where the voice came from. Andrew was standing in the doorway to the small porch.

"My body may support three living things and I may be angered or upset easily," he said. "But I am not an idiot. I sometimes can tell what people are going to say before they say it and I can tell what people are thinking sometimes". Stella suddenly felt a bunch of mixed emotions. She felt scared, confused, surprised and freaked out. She opened her mouth to say something but Andrew interrupted her.

"Yes I was with Melina and then with Faregonda, plus it isn't that difficult to climb up here," he said. "I have climbed much harder walls then these". Stella became surprised. Andrew walked over and poured him a glass of some kind of soda and sitting on a chair. "So again I can tell what you are thinking and ever since my dark form earned its so called dark Charmix controlling it has been harder to control. Not to mention I barely remember the day".

"Where are the others?" Stella asked

"Alex is in the gym, the others are with their boyfriends. Oh and one more thing".

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Faregonda wants to see us early tomorrow after breakfast".

"Tomorrow is Thursday," Stella said confused. "Why would she want to see you all during first period?"

"Y'all really isn't the proper term".

"Why?" she asked.

"Us includes you".

"Talk about instant acceptance". The main door opened and Alex walked in. She was dressed in grey sweat pants and a purple tank top. Without saying anything she headed to her room to change.

"Well she's back," Stella said.

"Yep," Andrew responded.

"What do you think Faregonda wants?" she asked.

"Not sure but the look on her face says something is up". Just as Andrew had finished his sentence Alex walked in again in her normal clothes.

"Hey Stella," she said. She went to over to her husband and they gave a quick peck on the lips. "Hey sweetheart, what are you two up to?"

"Just talking," Stella said.

"Fun, oh and I ran into Ms. Faregonda in the hallway. She said…"

Andrew interrupted her. "We already know Faregonda wants to meet us during first period".

"Oh okay," she said. "The girls are on their way back with dinner. The guys are coming too so we should meet them out by the well".

"Okay," the other two fairies said. Stella got up with Alex and headed towards the doorway but Andrew had different plans. He walked over to the porch and just leaped off the edge. Stella noticed and notified Alex. Freaked out they ran over to the edge and noticed that the mayhem fairy was perfectly fine.

"Oh my gosh," Alex said rubbing her eyes with her thumb and finger. "I hate when he does that".

"Well," Stella said. "He did it so might as well join him".

"Hm," Alex said. She shrugged. Doing as the mischief maker did, they just took a leap off the edge.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Alex said angrily. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"So, he's done this before?" Stella asked

"Yep," Alex said. "When he was still a soldier he would leap off the edge of the buildings landing completely unharmed while others that tried it had died".

"You need to get checked out," she said to Andrew.

"No thanks Stella," he responded. "I'm just being myself". Stella rolled her eyes. "Watch this, three, two, one". When he reached one he pointed to the forest and four motor bikes came rolling in. Kayla was on one with Leander, Sou was on another with Shinn, Kristina was on the far right one with Jayden and the final one had Lanie with Elias. Their pixies were right behind them exhausted.

"Slow down next time," Estella said.

"Oh relax Estella," Stella said. "It's not like you are going to have a heart attack or anything".

"You try keeping up with one of these things".

"Whatever, you all bring dinner?"

"Yep," Lanie said. She reached into her backpack and pulled out three containers. "Here you go. Stella, Andrew, and Alex". As she said their names she tossed a box to them.

"Thanks," Stella said. Each one of them opened the box and began eating using the tools they had inside of it.

"So tell me, what did you all do?" Stella asked.

"Went to the movies and then to dinner; you?" Kayla responded.

"Alex spent time in the gym, I saw a few teachers with Pandora, and Stella…well I have no idea what she did".

"Be bored half to death in the room. Speaking of which, where is that pixie anyways?"

"Don't know she disappears a lot. Oh and girls before I forget, don't go to first period Faregonda wants to see us in her office right after breakfast".

"You know what she wants?" Sou asked.

"No idea," Alex said. "We all have no idea".

"Perfect," Kristina said annoyed. "We are going to miss first period and don't even know why". A small beeping came from Alex's watch.

"It's seven o' clock better get going guys," she said checking her watch.

"Right, bye girls," the specialists said. They waved good bye as they drove off.

"We should probably get inside as well," Kayla said.

"Hold on," Stella said with her mouth full. She took one last bite of her dinner and decided she was ready.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Good," Kristina said. Stella and the Blitz entered the main hallway and headed up to their room. The next morning, the group of fairies quickly ate breakfast and reported to Ms. Faregonda's office.

"You wanted to see us Ms Faregonda?" Sou asked.

"Yes, sit," the head mistress ordered. Most of them did as ordered but some didn't feel like sitting considering all that has happened over the year. "Girls, I feel like the stress is getting to you".

"It is a bit," Kristina said. "The advance classes are not what we…"

"That's not what she meant," Lanie said.

Faregonda shook her head. "That isn't at all what I meant". She folded her hands and leaned on her desk. "I meant the protecting the Magix dimension. I was referring to stopping Darkar".

"That is a bit stressful," Kristina mentioned correcting herself.

"It's simple," Andrew said. "We go to where he is hiding and kick his ass before he gets the last piece to activate the Codex and opens a portal".

Everyone turned and looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Let me try putting it as simple as I can without freaking you out," Stella said. She placed her hand on his shoulder. The boy looked at her confused. "You are the last piece he needs to get the Realix".

Andrew shook his head and walked to the window behind Ms. Faregonda. Looking out it at the students who had this period off playing in the courtyard he closed his eyes, let a tear roll down his face and said six words that would at first relieve the stress of everyone but then scare them even more.

* * *

><p>"Good," Darkar said grasping the last Codex. He walked over to a desk in the middle of the room. "I am so close to possessing the Realix power". He pressed a button on the desk. The other three pieces of the Codex appeared from in the desk. Grasping the most recent one he levitated each one into the air one at a time. They swirled around in the air but a blast sent the Shadow Phoenix flying through the air. He crashed into the steps that led up to his chair and the Codex pieces fell to the floor.<p>

"Crap," he said.

The Trix walked into the room. "Did you forget?" Darcy asked crossing her arms.

He rubbed his helmet. "Forget what?"

"You don't have all the pieces," Stormy sassed. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't talk to me like that," he said. "And what do you mean all the pieces were more pieces created".

"Not pieces," Icy said. "Piece; you need the dragon's fire".

"Oh yeah," Darkar said. "Where am I supposed to get the dragon's fire? Doesn't the master have the dragon's fire?"

"Yeah, you want us to see if he will help us?" Icy asked.

"Yes," he ordered.

* * *

><p>Andrew shook his head and walked to the window behind Ms. Faregonda. Looking out it at the students who had this period off playing in the courtyard he closed his eyes, let a tear roll down his face and said six words that would at first relieve the stress of everyone but then scare them even more.<p>

"He isn't just after the Realix," he said. Everyone exhaled with great relief.

"What is he after then?" Kayla asked.

"I said he isn't just after the Realix," he said putting emphasizes on the "just". "He is also after the Ancient Ones' powers". He burst out crying.

"What is the Ancient One?" Stella asked.

Alex escorted her crying husband to the seat where the entire Blitz gang tried comforting him. "It isn't a, what is," she said. "It is a, who are". She got up and walked to the shelf where Faregonda had a bunch of books. She grabbed one off the shelf, opened it and handed it to Stella who began reading it.

"The Ancient Ones are the Ancient Titans. They ruled the world before the gods did. After a long war of the gods against the titans some of the titans were imprisoned in Tartarus. Some are not in it but their power could still be a threat if in the wrong hands".

"So he is trying to get power of titans," Stella said.

"Yes," Andrew said who was still trying to get control of his crying.

"Another reason why you need this," Faregonda said. "Darkar will be coming after you any minute and the first place he will likely look is here. That is why I am sending you to a special place. I am sending you to the planet known as Prator".

"Never heard of it," Sou said.

"I thought you wouldn't," the head mistress responded. "It is a small planet near Zenith. I have quite a few students there who said they would love to help you out. Unfortunately you will need a translator".

"What about school?" Kayla asked.

"The teachers have agreed to let you take a few weeks off".

"Are the boys going?" Lanie asked getting excited.

"No," she replied. "They are leaving tomorrow for a mission".

"Oh". Lanie became disappointed.

"Relax," Stella said. "We don't need the specialists to have a good time".

"Now go back to your room and get ready. Meet me in front of the school in twenty minutes. You may also want to pack an extra suitcase". The Blitz and Stella headed back to the room. Inside they noticed suitcases already packed. The pixies were sitting on them.

"Hi there," a pixie the girls recognized as Amore said.

"Amore," Stella said. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Amore asked. "I see you met the Blitz".

"I'm here to hopefully help stop Darkar," she said.

"I'm here to be with you," Amore said.

"That's sweet," everyone said.

Kristina and Lanie both counted the suitcases. There were fifteen suitcases. "Hey Alison?" Kristina asked.

"Yes?" the tiny pixie responded.

"There are fifteen suitcases," she said.

"You will want an extra suitcase," Minerva said.

"Why?" Alex questioned.

"Prator is known as the shop planet," Pandora said. "Most of its income comes from tourism".

"That makes sense but wouldn't it just be fourteen suitcases?" Andrew said

"Nope," Amore said shaking her head.

"Is there a reason for that?" Sou asked.

"Yep," Diana said. "Ask her". She pointed to Stella. Everyone looked at her.

"I kind of need two suitcases for my supplies. I carry clothes for many occasions, casual and fancy".

"That would still only require maybe one," Andrew said annoyed.

"Plus swim wear, beauty products and many others".

"It's a week".

"You come back two weeks from Wednesday," Estella corrected.

"What?" everyone yelled.

"Are you serious?" Lanie asked.

"Yep," Pandora said.

"Look let's just get packing," Kayla said. "Let's not get into an argument".

"Okay," Stella said.

"Fine". Everyone headed to their room but the Ariana stopped them.

"Don't need to," she said.

"You did not," Kristina said.

"Yep," Pandora said smiling. A big grin came on her face. Each fairy became afraid of what was in their suitcases and what they looked like on the inside. They walked over to their suitcases and slowly opened them. Each one of them expected it to either explode on them or the inside look like a giant mess. When they opened them it wasn't even close to what they expected. The clothes were perfectly folded and nicely stacked.

"Spending a lot of time with Stella," Amore said. The fairies were speechless and wanted it to remain that way. They just quickly shut their suitcases and ran outside with each one of the pixies and guardians on their heels. Outside Faregonda directed and led them to the bus stop, through Magix all the way to the teleport railway where they went to the so called "small planet".


	23. treachery of relaxation

The Trix appeared in front of their master. "My master," Icy said. "Lord Darkar would like your help. He needs you to loan him the Dragon's Fire to…"

"It is not the Dragon's Fire he needs," their master interrupted.

"What?" Stormy asked surprised. "He does not need the Dragon's Fire?"

"No," their master said. "Last time the reason it worked with Bloom is because she possessed the ability to heal and no one can borrow any of my servants".

"So he needs someone with the ability to heal?" Darcy asked. "Where are we supposed to find a fairy with that power?"

"Listen to the winds," their master said. "Now go I don't want you in my sight anymore".

Sou felt a great sense of relief wash through her. "Oh yeah," she yelled. "Oh yeah, oh yeah". She felt the strong man's hands press against her back. "This massage feels so good. I defiantly owe Faregonda a big thank you when I get back to Alfea".

"Just relax," the massage therapist said obviously being one of the few that Sou didn't need a translator to communicate with. "Try to just let my hand release the tension in your muscles".

"Oh I'm relaxed," Sou said. "Just keep on doing what you're doing until the timer goes off". Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sou yelled. The door opened and standing there was Andrew.

"Yeah later," he said. He turned around real quickly and walked back in the hall until Sou stopped him.

"Hold on," the wind fairy said. "You knock on my door, enter and just leave. What is the meaning of this?"

"I would rather not see you like this," he said looking at the ceiling. "I'm just looking for my wife".

"Across the hall," Sou said. "She's getting ready for her massage with Jacob here". She picked up the timer below her and read it. "Which is in about maybe fifteen minutes. I have five minutes left so just so you know I will be heading next door. Wanted to check something out there".

He was still looking at the ceiling when Andrew said "Okay so Jacob, make Alex feel uncomfortable and your head will be on my desk. Can I leave now? I'd prefer not to be in the same room with you when you are ninety-five percent naked. You know what; I'm just going to leave". The boy left the room and Sou lied there for a few more minutes until the timer went off. She rehooked her bra strap, got up and put her clothes back on.

"Time to go see if they have what I am looking for," she said. She ran next door and the first thing she did is she asked the cashier if anyone spoke English.

The guy started talking away and while he was talking Sou thought "Oh great, another person who is speaking freaking Latin". Thankfully she had picked some stuff up from Alex and Andrew.

"Velim ad loqui cum aliquis qui loquitur english," she said. The guy said something and yelled for an employee. A tall man with dishwater blond hair walked up to her.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked. "My name's Caesar after my ancient ancestor Gaius".

"My name's Sou and I was hoping you could help me find a book I could read".

"Oh you want something to read," Caesar said. "Of course, we have a wide variety". He led her into another room where the shelves were mostly empty. It wasn't exactly something Sou would describe as wide variety. There were maybe twenty books altogether and fourteen cases of rolled up scrolls and documents. Some looked familiar in some way. She wasn't sure how but she was sure she had seen them.

Sou picked up the first book and looked it over. The back and front were covered in dust. She blew on what seemed to be the front. There were a bunch of symbols and triangles on the front. Knowing she never would understand what it was saying she decided to flip through the book. It was still a bunch of the random stuff. She put it back and grabbed a second one. It read Diary on the front. She looked through the book and she could read about fifty percent of it. The first half was the symbols and pictures again but on the other half it was in a language she could speak.

Obviously the book was also as ancient as the last one because the pages had cuts on them. She looked at the other books and they too had different languages. "Geez, I knew this was an antique shop but why the hell does it have books this ancient. I mean literally, writing that is maybe thousands of years old; that is just weird". She started turning around and said "Oh well I will just take this…" She never finished her sentence when she noticed that a different person was standing in front of her. It was Melina.

"M…Melina," she said surprised. "W…what are you doing here?" The response she got was a blast that made her crash into the shelves. "Oh you want a fight? Fine, you have a fight. Magic Winx, Charmix".

Kayla, Alex, Kristina, Lanie and Andrew sat in the waiting room waiting on Stella to finish her massage. Each of the fairies had something distracting them. Alex was practicing another language by reading, Kristina was texting Jayden, Kayla was reading a magazine she had brought, Lanie was playing with the pixies in the corner and Andrew was sharpening his sword. He kept his mind on the sword so he didn't hurt himself but also had his ears and mind open.

He was on his final stroke when something caught his attention. It wasn't something he saw, it was something he felt and heard. He felt a small pain in his heart as if someone had sent a knife through it and he heard a bang. It was soft and no one else had heard it. He could tell he wasn't hearing things when he felt his ears twitched and feeling a pain in his heart again that wouldn't stop.

Lifting his head he whispered "Sou". No one was aware that he felt something was up until he stood up. He got Kristina's attention, which was next to him, when he stood up. He walked out the door and next door unaware that his friend was following him. Inside the antique shop he saw Sou gasping for air.

He turned around and leaned against the wall trying to become unnoticed. That was where he saw Kristina. "What are you doing here?" he mouthed.

"Seeing what you are doing," she whispered. Andrew held his finger to tell her to shush.

"What is happening?" Kristina asked this time not making a sound.

"Melina is apparently fighting Sou".

"Should we help her?"

"Hold on," he ordered. "Let me think". He thought about every nightmare that he and Kristina had over since they had met each other. He realized what the ones that had Melina and Darkar in it wasn't some normal dream. It was a warning that Melina would side with Darkar and what would happen if he got a hold of the Realix and the Titan's powers.

"Oh, shit," he mouthed. The dark fairy was about to transform when a portal was opened. Melina picked up the unconscious Sou that lied on the ground in a small puddle of blood and Sou's cell phone, stopped the bleeding, healed the wounds and stepped through the portal.

"Oh shit," both Andrew and Kristina said together as they watched the event unfold, this time out loud.

"It isn't you he apparently needed," Kristina said. "It was Sou".

"Yeah, apparently," Andrew responded. "Too bad I'm not going to let him have her". He jumped in the doorway and leaped through the portal quickly followed by Kristina each, unknowingly, dropping something.

Stella stepped through the door after finally finishing her massage. "I feel so relaxed," she said stretching her arms out over her head. "I wonder what the girls are up to". Walking down the hallway she stopped in the waiting.

The first thing she noticed was that there was only three of the Blitz. "Hey," she asked. "Where are Sou, Kristina and the boy".

Everyone looked up and noticed that Kristina and Andrew were missing. "I don't know," Minerva said. "Sou is next door but the other two were just here a couple minutes ago".

"Sou has been gone a long time though," Diana said. "How long does it take to get something from an antique shop?"

"Don't know let's check," Kayla said. Everyone stood or floated up and went next door to the antique shop. They didn't even make it through the doorway when they saw Kristina leap through a doorway. They all ran or flew towards where she was and witnessed a portal close.

"What happened?" Lanie asked seeing books everywhere.

"I can tell you what happened," a man said. "That bitch Medina, Molena".

"Melina?" Alex corrected confused.

"Yes, Melina, that's her name. That bitch Melina tied me up, attacked a girl named Sou, kidnapped her and a boy and a girl followed her through a portal.

"You don't think it was," Pandora started.

"Well Melina did say something about the girl serving a lord Darkar".

"Oh shit," Amore said. "First day of relaxation and problems have already started".


	24. IMPORTANT

**Important: Sorry it is taking so long but I have been very busy. My friend has been very depressed lately and it has been going on for over a month now. I am one of the many people trying to work with him. I am working day and night with him to help him get through this depression and between him and school it is very time consuming so I will try to update as quickly as possible but I don't know how long it will be till the next chapter is up sorry.**


	25. captured

**I have finally found time to write. Sorry about the long update. Sorry if Darkar seemed to cruel but it seemed necessary to do it for what Darkar believed happened. **

Kristina landed next to Andrew in an empty hallway. "Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know," Andrew said. He looked around. They were in a hallway that was a dead end. "I don't recall seeing this part of the citadel".

They began walking around trying to figure out where they were but they were confused the entire time. They checked every room, hallway and even every crack but none of them held the wind fairy.

"We are lost," Kristina said. "We will never find Sou. This place is to damn huge".

"We may be lost but we will find Sou," he responded. "We have to find her. I mean how can this place not have her?"

"Yeah but it is too huge. Maybe we should…" Kristina was interrupted by a soft and a loud scream. One was a girls and the other was a guy's. She looked to see Andrew gripping his heart coughing up a thick, black liquid.

"Sou," he said weakly. "He's, he's, he's torturing… her. He is trying… to bring you know what out. My heart is becoming… weaker". Every time he paused he yelled and coughed up more blood. Sou's scream came as well.

"Can you find her?" Kristina asked getting down to his eye level.

"I found her," he said.

"And I found you," a voice came. The two of them didn't have time to see who said it because they were quickly knocked out.

The three blitz and their pixies were in Faregonda's office with the specialist and Stella

"They did what?" Jayden asked shocked.

"Kristina and Andrew jumped through a portal after Melina to rescue Sou," Stella said. "And we need to rescue them".

"Darkar has Sou?" Shinn asked. "Oh shit, not her too".

"I don't know about you specialists but I am getting my friends back," Lanie said.

"I'm going too," Kayla said. "You better not try to stop me". She pointed to Leander. "You can come with us if you feel necessary but don't try stopping me".

"If my Sou is in trouble and is going to be used by that bastard then I want him destroyed," Shinn said forming a fist.

"Don't leave us out," Diana said floating in. "I want to get Sou back".

"I think I speak for the rest of the pixies when I say I'm in too," Alison said.

"You are in?" Elias asked. "Isn't there anything there that you are afraid of there like those snakes?"

"I killed one," Pan said. "I'm not afraid'.

"Fine," Faregonda said. "Unfortunately there is one entrance to get in there because this size of a party can't get in there by me teleporting. Stella you need to show them the entrance".

"Alright," she said.

The group of fairies, pixies and specialist went into a Red fountain ship and took off in the direction that Stella directed them.

Darkar looked disgusted as Melina entered the throne room carrying two unconscious fairies.

"Look what I found traveling around the citadel halls," Melina said throwing the two fairies in front of him. "Looks like you need to post guards around the halls".

"Looks like you are right," Darkar said. "Trix".

"Yes sir?" they asked walking up behind the Shadow Phoenix.

"Release my arm into the halls and guard the halls with them. The others are likely on their way so this may get a little ugly. Guard the entrance mainly".

"Yes sir," they said. The three witches left the room.

"What do want to do with them?" Melina asked.

Darkar crouched down and grabbed Andrew's face. The fairy slightly opened his eyes. "Well this one's awake and my goal was to torture him till his dark side broke free but I guess I can just force it out". He turned to a transformed Sou who was tied up facing a wall with blood oozing down her legs and back. Her skirt was torn and fear in her eyes. "I need this one as well to open the portal. Clean her up and put her on the table".

"And the girl?"

"Throw her on the table I will turn her evil as well. Maybe I could force ever fairy I catch to turn evil along with the specialists. No sense in killing what I could use".

"Ugh," Andrew groaned. Darkar backed into the shadows and Melina left the room when they noticed. "My head hurts". He turned to see the Sou and all the pain disappeared. "Oh god no Sou".

He ran his way to her. He grabbed the first shackle and tried to force it open. "Don't worry," He was about to say until he felt a blast hit him.

When Andrew reawoke, he and the girls were bound to three different tables. "Well, well, well," Darkar said".


	26. conversion

Andrew lied motionless on the platform. His neck was burning with pain. Much like in his dream, Darkar carved a small face on the back of his neck. It was some sort of "insurance policy" as he had called it. Next to him on different platforms lied Kristina and Sou. To his left Kristina lied gasping for air as her legs burned with pain. Darkar had carved a pair of small robotic legs into her legs.

To his right was Sou. She had a small staff carved into her right arm. "It's my fault," Andrew said. "I saw this coming and I should have stopped it".

"It is not your fault," Sou said. "But right now we shouldn't be blaming ourselves. We need to find a way out of here".

"Unfortunately for you there is no escape," a voice came from the shadows. It was Darkar. "I was just expecting to turn you Sou but your friends will do great as minions".

"Let me out of here so I can kick your ass," Andrew yelled. "I will show you who the minion is you bastard".

Darkar laughed menacingly. "You silly child. Obviously you don't realize that the constant lying to you about releasing the power of the Titans was just to lead you to more anger making it easier to have you give me the Codex. I have been using you since the very beginning. Part of my Dna is in you. I changed you. The Codex just gives me the same thing I wanted last time. The Codex won't even open the gates of Tartarus".

"Oh thank the gods," Andrew whispered. "At least he doesn't want to do the other thing. Earth would cease to exist if he controlled the Titans' powers".

"I can hear you," Darkar said. "So it does give me that power. Can you show me the way?"

"Fuck you," Kristina said. "We will never let you be the most powerful wizard".

"Let me rephrase that," he said "You will show me the way". He casted a spell and Kristina and Andrew transformed into their dark forms. Sou transformed into a new outfit. Her top had become red and her bottom had become black. Her shoes were missing and her eyes were lizard eyes. "Now my minions let's begin".

Several miles away the rest of the Blitz were in the specialist's ship. All the girls but

Alex screamed. Kayla quickly grabbed her arm. A giant mark appeared where it was burning. It glowed green forming a staff. Lanie grabbed her chest. A marked formed there as well. It formed a small body on her chest.

"Girls," the pixies yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," they said.

"What are these?" Kayla asked.

"I…I don't know," Alex said. She turned around and went out to another part of the ship.

"Alex?" Minerva asked curiously. Following her she saw her putting her hand on her chest.

"I never thought this thing would continue stinging," she whispered.

"What would continue stinging?" Minerva asked.

"I…I use to have frequent lung cramps as a child," Alex lied.

"I can tell your lying," Minerva said.

Alex pulled the top of her top down. It revealed a symbol that was like an arrow but on top there was a circle and a half circle was on top of the circle. "I have another symbol as well. It appeared when I was only ten. No one knows about it except you. Not even Andrew or the girls".

"Why not?"

"I…I am embarrassed by it. Please don't tell anyone. I don't even know what those symbols do?"

"I don't know either".

The door opened. Kayla was there. "We are here," she said. As the girls unloaded the boys kissed their girls.

"We will join you as quickly as possible".

"Let's go girls," Lanie said


	27. Erebus or bust

**Here is my next chapter just so everyone knows this one i do intend to be longer than part one **

Darkar looked at the three corrupt fairies. "Perfect now all I have to do is cast one spell to some the most feared lizard and... FAIRIES."

The girls ran through the hallway non stop they would not let Darkar win. They ran till they came to a fork in the road.

"Which way now?" Stella asked.

"I don't know," Alex said.

"This way," Pandora said heading to the left.

"How do you know?" Lanie asked following the pixie.

"I sense high negativity this way. That means three possibilities either Darkar, a dark creature or..." she stopped when she saw a giant lizard standing in front of Darkar.

"Hello," he said. "You're just in time to meet my little friend..."

He was interrupted by Alex. "The Hydra," she said. "Great".

"Bye," said Darkar. He casted a portal and the girls watched as The Shadow Phoenix, their friends, the Trix and Melina hopped through it while trying not be eaten.

"Now what?" Stella asked. "This ugly thing thinks we are dinner."

"Simple knowledge," Kayla said. "Don't cut its head off or else two more will grow back."

"So just run and hope not to be eaten?" Stella asked.

"How about this?" Lanie asked. "Magic Winx Charmix." Lanie transformed and launched an attack.

"NO!" Pan yelled. The attack hit the giant lizard causing it to become angry and lunged at Lanie.

"Woah, all that does is make it angry."

"Care for a hand girls?" Jayden asked. "Or in this case a head". He handed Alex a bag. "You left this in the ship."

Alex reached in and felt a bunch of snakes. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh Meddy. Magic Winx Charmix." She transformed and launched an attack. It hit the Hydra angering it. "Everyone close your eyes." She pulled a head out of the bag and watched as the Hydra turn to stone before she placed the head back into the bag.

"Told you her head would come in handy," she said.

"I am not going to say anything," Kayla said.

"But I am," Stella said. "What was that?"

"Head of Medusa," Alex said. "Let's go."

"Finally," Darkar said. "Tartarus, it really does get you here."

"Just remember what you promised," Darcy said.

"Oh, I will," he responded. "Just take out those fairies and I a will give you your fair share."

"I don't think so," a voice came. It was Kayla. She was with Stella, the pixies and the rest of the Blitz and specialists. "Sorry Darkar but that won't work. Show him the... yikes it is freezing in here."

Alex pulled Medusa's head out. Darkar just laughed. "Welcome to the gates of Tartarus. It is cold down here and Medusa's head doesn't work."

"Fine," Alex said. "Blitz, transform!"

The girls transformed. "Let's do this," Kayla said. She flew into the air and launched an attack at Darkar. Kristina flew in and stopped an attack with an attack of her own.

"Kristina stop this!" Jayden pleaded. "This isn't you."

"Silly boy," Darkar laughed. "You lost, as of this moment the titans' powers will belong to me. Sou begin the ritual."

Sou began chanting. "Sou don't do this," Kayla yelled. "Please." Her please turned to sadness as she dropped to her knees.

"I have had enough of this," Alex yelled. She took the lava from a nearby pit and sent it towards Darkar. It was as if she was controlling the lava. "Lava Strike!" The attack sent Darkar crashing into Kristina whose eyes changed to pure white.

"Kristina," a voice came. The real Kristina was in a dark place. There was nothing but pitch black.

"Who's there," Kristina asked afraid. "Where are you?"

"Do you not know me?" the voice asked. "I am the source of your powers...or we are at least."

"We?" the dream fairy questioned. She quickly spun around in a circle. "Please show yourself." Dark clouds formed into a pair of shapes.

The first cloud spoke. Its voice was a female's. "I am Asteria, goddess of stars. And this is Morpheus god of dreams." The cloud pointed to the one next to it.

"Unfortunately we can not show ourselves to you in the state that you are in, only speak with you but know this..." She paused for a moment.

"You must stop Darkar. That power will destroy everything known to you," the second voice said. This one was the first one that spoke to Kristina.

"How?" Kristina asked. "I am powerless in here, how do I get rid of the dark me?"

"How does the other one do it?"

Kristina became amazed she realized what she needed to do. "I must redirect it out of my mind and heart into another part of my body."

"Why can't we stop this guy?" Alex asked. "It's like he's invincible!"

"Ha, ha, silly fairies. Do you really think you can beat me," Darkar asked. "Melina finish them. I have business to attend to once the gates have been opened."

"Ergh, bastard!" Alex said, as Melina transformed and the two giant gates behind Sou stared to open.

"Well all that is left is to obtain the power." Darkar, Sou, the Trix, and Andrew walked through the two large gates leaving Kristina and Melina to fight the others in the lava filled area.


End file.
